An Opportunity
by kawaiigatito
Summary: Bertholdt has been in love with the petit blond girl named Annie. He wasnts to talk to her but his too timid to do it. He likes her a lot. This is a school au for Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan
1. Chapter 1

The first time he saw her walking he fell in love with her. This was back in kinder garden.  
He never paid attention to any other girl, just her.  
She was petit, serious and tomboyish. He never really talked to her… he was scare of doing so.  
He wanted to tell her how he felt, but before that he had to become her friend.

She never talked to anyone and he was timid to begin a conversation with her. He didn't know what to do but he really wanted to do something. Their senior year was about to be over and he needed to do something about it, he wanted to at least be her friend and know more about her.

"Bertholdt, you have to do something about it. You keep staring at her." Reiner, his friend said to him.

"I… I don't know how to talk to her." Bertholdt said sighing

"Do it! That Armin guy is already making a move on her."

Bertholdt looked pass Reiner to the next lunch table and truly enough Armin was with the girl he wanted.

He really wanted to talk to her but just thinking about it made him sweat like a pig

"Bertholdt stop sweating so much!" Ymir said

"Ymir, don't mean towards him." Historia said looking at her best friend

Ymir laughed and then looked at Bertholdt

"Look, you have to go and talk to her. We have two weeks until we graduate, after that you will be at lost"

Bertholdt hide his face in his big hands. He really wanted to talk to her he wanted to do many things with her, but all he really want was to embrace her in a big hug and just hold her for a long time. But that would probably freak her out. After all they didn't know each other.

After lunch he went to his next period.  
He had that class with her.  
It was history with Professor Levi Ackerman, it was a boring class since this teacher never did something fun. He was short and very serious he never cracked a smile in front of his students he always looked like he wanted to kill someone. But sometimes the class would get interrupt by his wife Hange Zoe (who never change her name), and that was quite fun.

"Today we are going to talk about the High Middle Ages." Mr. Ackerman said in a boring voice "Most of the ignorants out there think that the medieval period was full of sickness and death and nothing good happen. Those ignorants didn't put attention in their History class like this person" he said pointing at Eren Jaegar who was sending notes to one of his frenemies Jean

Eren looked like a tomato after the teacher said that.  
Bertholdt wasn't putting any attention to that he kept looking at that girl he really wanted to do something about it.

"Today we're going to be in groups" the teacher said. "But I am going to pick your groups today."

Everyone complained after hearing this.

"Shut up, or else I'm going to fail you in this class and make it look legit!" he said a little more angry than normal

Everyone quite down and looked towards the midget

"Annie and Bertholdt will be in a group"

At the sounds of these words Bertholdt's heart sank to his stomach.  
This was his opportunity and he wasn't going to waste it.

When the teacher finished talking the students move to be with their partners.  
Bertholdt grabbed his stuff and moved to where Annie was sitting.

"Hello" he said "I'm Bertholdt…"

She looked up at him with her bored eyes.  
He saw deep into her. She looked lonely

It was not her eyes, but this just confirmed everything he thought about her, he had noticed that she was lonely, she never smile and she didn't really care for anything since her father past away.  
He could never forgive himself he didn't do or said anything to her or helped her.

"I know" she said "You're very tall, you know. Everyone knows who you are"

Bertholdt felt his cheeks warmer and sweat begin to appear. He couldn't say anything else; he had a nub in his throat. He simply couldn't talk. Now this time he could never do anything or said anything for this girl he loved so much.

The homework was quite difficult for both of them since they hated this subject. He wanted to do the work right because he wanted to impress her. He wanted to show her that he could be a man.  
He didn't know why he had fallen for her. A little kid couldn't know what love was, but they were almost adults and he could feel how his heart beat a little faster every time, how he couldn't keep his eyes away from her, he didn't know what to do.

The door of the classroom opened with a loud sound.

"Get out."

"Listen Levi, I finish my history book! I just had to tell you. I'm finally done with my tenth book!"

"Calm yourself Hange" Mr. Ackerman said trying to keep his wife from jumping

"You should understand! You're a history teacher! Don't you see that I've finish this book! I've been working non-stop since three months ago!" the teacher said

"Okay woman! Calm down! I'll read it when I have time!"

"Really?!" she said a little too hyper

Bertholdt looked at both of the teachers loud conversation.  
How could that relationship worked? She was too happy to be with a serious guy like Mr. Ackerman.

"She needs to shut up" Annie said getting some hair out of her face

Bertholdt looked at her. This was one of those moments when he totally was all over her. That movement was just too much for him.

"Please stop staring at me" she said a little annoyed.

The bell rang. Hange and Ackerman stopped talking at the sound of it but Hange continue after a moment.

"A-a-annie, we didn't finish…" he said

They were both standing. She was so little and cute and beautiful. He couldn't resist her.

She looked at him with those lonely eyes

"Do you want to go to the café in the downtown of Trost and finish the homework there?" he asked

She looked up at him and looked him directly in the eyes

"Yes, that would be okay." She paused and looked at her watch "I don't know how to get there though. I don't have a car or anything…"

"I could pick you up" he said almost immediately

"Okay. Is tomorrow fine?"

"Yes…" he said attempting a smile.

"Pick me up at 2:30PM so we can finish this in time"

He nodded without thinking. He couldn't believe what had happened  
She left him there standing, he was happy.

"Oi, get out. You 're going to be late for your next class…" Mr. Ackerman said "You look like an idiot staring where she was."

Bertholdt grab his stuff and went to his next class with Professor Nanaba. Reiner and Historia would be there. He had to tell his best friend of what had happen.  
He couldn't wait till tomorrow; it was a good thing that it was a weekend, he couldn't wait. That Friday was going to be one of the longest Friday's of his life.

_**This is an alternate Universe where the trainees go to school.  
I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible.**_

_**Thank you for reading (^^_^^)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Annie walked away from the history class to her next period: Calculus.  
School was too much for her. There were too many people, and now that Bertholdt had asked her to go out to do the homework was going to make it worse. She barely knew this guy.  
She could have done it in her own. She should have said that; however, that was going to get her out of the house for once. She spent too much time alone in her house.

In the Calculus class Professor Edwin Smith was at the door greeting the students with a smile and a pop-quiz. These pop-quizzes were like real life tests. It took most of the period to do them and sometimes extra time the next day.  
Annie hated that class and Mr. Smith's bushy eyebrows. The eyebrows looked like they could jump out of his face and murder someone.

"Listen, you can leave after you finish the quiz." Mr. Smith said "Before we start we have homework for this weekend. Problems 1-20 even, 54-60, and try some problems from the next chapter 1-50."

"What's the next chapter?" Sasha asked eating some potato chips

"The next chapter is Trigonometry." Mr. Smith said looking at her "Ms. Braus stop eating in my class"

"Umm… chorry… ill fisnish fasts" she said eating the chips faster.

"Well, remember you can leave after you finish the quiz."

Annie looked at the test. It wasn't that bad. They were just functions, domain and range nothing bad. She knew how to solve these problems.

* * *

Ms. Nanaba had an experiment to do that day. The class was psychology.

"Today we're going to experiment our fears." She said with a smile "pick a partner and talk about the fears you have and what you do to not have them."

Bertholdt moved to where Reiner was. He had a big smile which surprise Reiner.  
Bertholdt didn't know how to tell his best friend what had happen, he wanted to tell him every detail but he didn't know how to begin.

"Bertholdt what are your fears?" he asked

"Standing in front of a group to talk." He said with a smile

"Okay…" Reiner said writing it down in the sheet of paper "What do you do to solve the problem?"

"I have not solved it yet." he said looking out of the window

"Do you have another one?"

"I'm afraid of spiders"

"How do you solve that one?" Reiner asked

"I don't." He said looking at the floor now.

Bertholdt was so dreamy. He imagined many things happening the next day. He couldn't keep his mind away from her. They were going to have something close to a date.

"Do you ever solve any of your problems?" Reiner asked a little frustrated "You look weirder than any of the days I've spend with you, and I have spend most of my life with you."

Bertholdt looked at him serious

"I'm sorry." He said looking at him

"Do you have something to tell me?" Reiner asked

Bertholdt looked at him and smile. This smile was the smile he showed when he was very happy. This showed that something had happen in his previous class.

"I… I... Me and Annie… are going to a café tomorrow to finish our h-h-homework" he said blushing

Reiner laughed really hard and punched Bertholdt in the arm. He must have had laughed a little too hard because Ms. Nanaba shot them an angry look.

"Sorry" Reiner said still laughing "The only fear that I have is to end up alone"

"Have you found a solution to solve this?" Bertholdt asked

"Yeah… I know my friends won't leave me."

"I wouldn't said that" Historia said with her cute voice behind Reiner

Reiner turned around with a surprise look on his face.

"What the hell do you mean?" Reiner said

"I was kidding" Historia said laughing "I came to borrow a pencil"

"I don't have one for you" Reiner said turning around"

They kept talking but Bertholdt only started at them. He could see Annie and himself acting like this.  
He could be so happy with her. He felt like she could understand him.  
He could be there for her and help her release all that loneliness in her heart and mind. He could do so many things to make her happy, he could make a perfect friend just for her; he would do that just for her because he loved her. He loved her deeply.  
She was like a planet in his universe. A planet that was part of the most beautiful constellation in his space a planet that circled really close to his heart.

"Look at him" Reiner said "He keeps smiling at nothing."

"Leave him alone" Historia said

"He's going out in a date" Reiner said laughing once more

"Oh! That's wonderful! Who are you taking?"

"Is not a date" Bertholdt said nervously "Is a get-together-to-do-homework"

Historia smile

"Who's the girl" she asked

"Isn't it obvious, baby?" Reiner said

"Is it Annie?" Historia said surprised "How did you asked her?"

"We have to finish some work" Bertholdt said.

Hey, we have one more dance to go to." Historia said "you should invite her."

"Ah…" was all that Bertholdt could said. It wasn't time to think on that just yet. The dance was in a week but he couldn't make himself dream so much because it could hurt later on if his dreams do not come true.

Bertholdt was sweating so much; it was so hot he felt like a volcano had swallow him whole. He couldn't handle the level of embarrassment he was in.

He was happy because he was finally going to make a move on her.  
This could lead to so much.

* * *

Annie finished her pop-quiz fast.  
She handed it to the teacher and walked out of the classroom with her book in her hands.  
She would walk home today. She lived alone after all; no one would be waiting at home.  
That always made her sad and even more lonely, she wanted someone to take that away from her, she wanted someone to be there for her, someone who could leave her/his house to rush to her side if she was sad. She longed for a true friendship.

* * *

_**I was going to update sooner but the university is taking most of my time.  
Thank you for reading! Please enjoy (T_T)/***_


	3. Chapter 3

The afternoon was cold.  
Everything was still nothing really moved around; it was like any other day.  
People walked the street, talked, spend time with their families and rest; one can be safe to said that those people were happy. They were surrounded by people and things they loved. Those people were lucky to have all that available for them yet they took that for granted.  
She was like that at some point.

Annie would look at these people and remembered when she was a happy girl beside her father, she also remembered when he would go and picked her up from school; they would walked together all the way from school to their house.  
He worked in the mornings and made good money, he was a manager in a local industry. She had everything she could wish for but she didn't appreciate at the time, she was like the people she sees when she walks around, people that have things that made them happy but those people do not realize it the precious things they have until they lose them.

When Annie got home it was close to 5:00PM the sunset was setting and it looked like snow was going to come, after all it was November.  
She went to her backyard and cut some wood for the fire just in case the snow fell.  
She hated being at home. Everything reminded her of her father and that made her lonely, sad, miserable... She loved him so much and now he's gone.

"Daddy, whatever you are… I love you" She said looking at the sky before letting her axe fall to cut the wood.

She smiled while tears came out of her eyes. She felt so lonely. She didn't have anyone in the world for her. She longed for friendship, but at the same time she was scare of letting people in.  
She did have family over in Stohess, it was an aunt and she managed the money Annie's father had left for her. They weren't close but they respected each other.  
Annie thought of her as an acquaintance. She had only seen this elder woman at her father's funeral about a year ago.

As soon as Annie finished cutting the wood and putting it inside beside the fire place she prepared herself some food.  
It was simply rice. She knew that that kind of food wasn't healthy for her, she needed to eat something else; but she didn't really care, nothing really was important anymore. She wanted to sleep and never wake up; she didn't want to keep living there was not a purpose in it anymore.

Suddenly the snow fell.  
Her eyes open a little more. She always enjoyed this kind of weather.  
Annie ran to her room got some blankets and pillows, and put the wood in the fire place. The fire was lit up immediately.  
The window closest to the fire place had some kind of bed by it; she fell asleep by the window as the fire burned and the snow fell to the ground. At that moment, just before she fell asleep, she felt happy.

* * *

By the time Bertholdt got out of his job the snow had begin to fallen.  
Reiner was waiting for him when he got finished. They had gym after Bertholdt finish his job.

"Bertholdt you always take more time than you need." Reiner said putting his earphones on

"I do?" Bertholdt asked confuse "I do need to talk to my players after practice. My superiors won't pay me if I do not do a good job."

"Just hurry up next time." Reiner said looking at him

Bertholdt unlocked his car and they got in.  
His car wasn't exactly clean.

"Damn Bertholdt, you haven't clean your car?" Reiner said

"No. Is not that dirty"

Reiner shot him a look

"Isn't Annie riding with you tomorrow?"

And then it hit him.  
Annie was going to ride with him and he couldn't take her in his dirty pick up truck.

"I forgot! I don't have time to clean it either!" Bertholdt said freaking out and sweating "I have a reunion tomorrow with my superiors from the Soccer league"

Reiner laughed and looked at his friend who was clearly very worried.

"Drive us to the gym and we'll figure something out."

Bertholdt drove to the gym with a worried look on his face.  
They didn't exactly talk in the way there; Reiner texted with Historia most of the time while getting there.

Bertholdt couldn't believe himself. He was so worry.  
He needed to find a way to make his car clean and go to the reunion.  
This reunion was crucial. It was about his payment, and it could either go up or down depending on how much work he's willing to do and how much work he needed to do for this season.

They enter the gym and went to the locker room, and got ready to go train.  
The work-outs always made Bertholdt happy and at peace with himself, this helped him calm his feelings and forget about his problems. He really enjoyed it.

"Do you think Annie would like the type of man you are?" Reiner asked taking his t-shirt off and changing it for another one

"I… I… haven't think about it" Bertholdt said flushing

"Well, what do you think now?"

"I think she wouldn't like me" he said a little depress "I am too awkward"

"She also is awkward, Bertholdt."

Bertholdt didn't say anything just looked at the floor.  
After a moment he decided that it was time to leave Reiner in the locker room alone.

"Bertholdt wait" Reiner said when Bertholdt was in the doorway "Historia says that you two would make a good couple."

"I can't have that kind of dreams right now" Berthold said closing his fists "because she's not into me… I... I... I wish she was, because I do love her."

"Of course you do! You can stop staring at her, thinking about her, writing about her… everything you do is for Annie, to impress her." Reiner said getting closer to his friend and giving him a nice hit in the stomach

Bertholdt smile a little and went out of the locker-room to train.  
Reiner was right, after all Annie was his most precious constellation, the best rose in the rose-bush, she was the perfect snow flake, she was everything beautiful in this world.

This time both of them did entirely different things in the gym. Mainly because Reiner sensed that Bertholdt needed some space, he needed to think; and he wasn't wrong.

Bertholdt had also received a call from his parents. They wanted him to come over to Sina and live with them because they missed their little boy.  
He didn't want to move, there was a reason why he had stayed in Trost when they left a year ago. Reiner didn't know about this, because no matter how manly Reiner though he was that would hurt him deeply.  
Bertholdt didn't want to leave because that meant leaving everything he had built in Trost, and leaving the love of his life.

"_I want to be someone special to her, but I can afford to think that"_ Bertholdt thought. "_I have to see what time says about us"_

He wanted to make tomorrow perfect. He wanted to get closer to her. He wanted to discover a new world with her and fly away from everyone.

"Hey, Bertholdt!" Reiner said across from him "Historia and I will clean your car tomorrow. You can take my car to your reunion and when that's done we will have your car ready."

Bertholdt looked at his friend and smile.  
He had an amazing best friend.  
How could he leave Trost right now?  
School was about to end and a new chapter of his life awaits, he wasn't going to change his plans, he had already apply for the University of Rose and most of his friends were going to go there, also the university was in Trost and moving meant leaving his friends and his perfect job behind, besides he had receive an scholarship from the university he couldn't waste that.

"Thank you, Reiner" he said with a smile

"Just make sure you don't show off your amazing body to her in the first date" Reiner said joking

"… Is not a date!" Bertholdt said blushing.

"_But I wish it was one…" _He thought looking to the mirror where his reflection stared back at him

* * *

_**Well here it is!  
I was going to uploaded sooner but my internet was down.  
I'm very sorry. \\(._.)/**_

_**Please enjoy it!  
Thank you for reading.  
\\(_-_\\)**_


	4. Chapter 4

The day was beautiful.  
The snow from the day before glowed in the ground, the sky was blue and the pine trees green. Everything looked amazing.

Annie looked outside and saw some people running along the sidewalk of her home. Her father and she used to go walking around the neighborhood

"Ugh…" She said closing the drapes of her window.

She got up from her little bed by that window and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat; cereal and milk like usual.  
After that she grabbed her math books and begun doing her homework.  
There were two more weeks left and the teacher wasn't even going to give them a study guide for their final or study with them in the days they are suppose to study as a class.  
Mr. Smith was very strict, but Annie never thought he would be harsh on them. It's true they were seniors and that they were about to go to the university but doing something as a high scholar in high school was probably the best last thing to do, even though everyone said that they were being prepare for the harshness in the university.

Annie looked at the next chapter when she was done with the homework.  
She dropped the book to the floor. The next lesson was the kind of lesson she hated in the Mathematic Universe: Sine-1, Cosine-1 and Tangent-1. She didn't understand them at all. It was something that her mind could never break.

If her father was alive he would had helped her! Math was his specialty. It came naturally to him, but not to her.

"That damned cancer! I hate this! I hate everything about this town! I have to move away from everyone, away from all these memories!" she screamed running outside to her backyard.

She felt horrible. She couldn't stop thinking about her father. After all her father taught her many things, and was always there for her. If he just hadn't die from cancer, if he had won the battle she would still be with his father.  
Everyday the loneliness only got bigger.  
Maybe it was time to move to Stohess…

The snow in her backyard looked beautiful, the sunshine reflected in the snow making it glow.  
It was cold outside and she wasn't wearing any shoes. Her feet were in pain.  
She didn't care.  
Lately she didn't even feel it.  
Damn. She was getting destroyed by her surroundings.  
She wanted to be happy, she had try to make friends and be friendly to people but her sadness would always make her grumpy.  
She was already a grumpy person, but she had happiness almost every day when her father was with her, and now everything seemed like nothing in the world could change her opinion.

She remembered the last words her father had said:

"_Annie, remembered, you are strong and you can go through everything. I love you…"_

* * *

"Bertholdt!" Historia screamed "You're going to be late for your reunion!"

Reiner and Historia had woken up early and headed to Bertholdt's place so they could clean his car.  
They were surprise that Bertholdt was still asleep. He was, after all, a morning person.

"This is weir" Reiner said scratching his head "He always go jogging in the mornings before doing anything"

"Maybe he was tired today" Historia said

Reiner proceed to open the door, he had a spare key to Bertholdt's house.  
They entered and went directly to Bertholdt's room in the second floor of the house  
Bertholdt was still sleeping; his upper body was in the floor and the other half still in bed. The pillows were everywhere and the sheets in the floor.  
Reiner looked at him and laughed. Historia smiled.

"He looks like a baby" Reiner said

"A strong baby." Historia said "Look at all those muscles."

"I have muscles too!" Reiner said a little angry "Don't you like my muscles?" he asked annoyed

"Yes…" Historia said rolling her eyes "Not everything is about you!"

Reiner hugged his girlfriend and kissed her forehead

"Bertholdt, buddy… wake up" Reiner said touching his friend

"Um… is… it morning?" Bertholdt asked a little sleepy, his eyes didn't open

"Yes is 7:25AM"

Bertholdt open his sleepy eyes. Looked at Reiner and then at Historia

"Reiner! Why is Historia in my room?" Bertholdt asked trying to cover himself

"You're not naked" Reiner said rolling his eyes "don't be embarrassed."

Historia smiled and got out of the room.

"I'll be in your kitchen cooking something for you to eat." Historia said to Bertholdt

She was always so nice and serviceable no one could compare to her. Bertholdt still didn't understand how his best friend got that girl or a girl at all.

"_Isn't it obvious?" he said to himself "he's not timid or shy like me"_

"Get up!" You have left than 15 minutes to get ready!" Reiner screamed at him.

Bertholdt got up and went directly to the shower.

"Where are the cloths you are going to use?" Reiner asked

"I don't now what I'm going to wear yet!" Bertholdt said back from the shower

"The food is ready!" Historia said from the kitchen

"Did you hear that, Bertholdt?"

"Yes!" Bertholdt said hurrying up

Bertholdt didn't know how he asleep in. He never did that before. He was clearly a morning person and now he was rushing. This reunion was so important to him and for the people he worked for. How could he have forgotten? This was awful… He was going to be fire… That would not help at all, he would have to move to Sina with his parents and leave everything behind.

He got out of the shower and ran to his room.

"Here, your clothes are iron." Reiner said showing Bertholdt were his clothes were "Hurry up so you can leave."

Bertholdt looked at his friend and hugged him.  
He was so thankful he had a friend like that. He could never ask for something better.

"Reiner I'm going to be in the garage looking at Bertholdt's car to see how bad it is" Historia said

"Thank you" Bertholdt said with tears of happiness building in his eyes

"Don't worry about it; just go before it gets late. Eat in the car!"

Reiner sounded like a mom, taking care of him and making sure he did the right things. It was unbelievable, most people wouldn't believe Bertholdt if he ever say that Reiner was a friend who took care of him.

Bertholdt got in Reiner's car and went to his reunion.

This day could get worse if he didn't get himself together.  
He felt so hot and was already sweating. He couldn't believe himself.  
This reunion was only for the purpose of making the League better, this would not affect his job at all, and he knew that. But it still made him nervous… He hated to talk in front of all those old people and report what he was doing and how he was doing it.

Bertholdt knew that this would only take a few hours… He would be in time for his 'get-together-to-do-homework' with Annie and his car would be clean. He will try to talk to her… he would do his best… He just didn't know how.

* * *

_**I think the homework get together will be in the next chapter… I thought it was going to be in this one but… it is not… sorry \\(T^T)/**_

_**Thank you for reading!  
Please enjoy! (~_~)/**__***^***_


	5. Chapter 5

**_~~Back Story~~_**

Bertholdt and Reiner have been friends since they were little kids.  
They met back in kinder garden the first day of school. Soon enough they became friends, they care for each other and took care of one another.  
Their parents built a big friendship thanks to their kids.  
Whenever Bertholdt's family wanted to do something fun they would contact Reiner's parents to see if they could come or at least if Reiner could come.

As the years went by they only got closer.  
They had more friends, but it was mainly both of them.  
Bertholdt always had a crush on Annie Leonhart. Since he first saw her he totally fell for that girl, which was weir because they were only in kinder garden.  
First he noticed her pretty smile and her sleepy-like blue eyes.  
Annie moved to Trost in June in the middle of the school year.  
Bertholdt never had the guts to talk to her, he would practice almost everyday in front of Reiner or a mirror but nothing ever happen.  
Reiner on the other hand was a total womanizer; in elementary school he would go out to recess with the purpose of kissing the girls. He stopped when he kissed Mikasa and she ended up punching him, he had to go to the nurse after that.  
In the third grade a new girl showed up. Her adoptive father worked for Annie's father. Her name was Historia Reiss.  
As soon as Reiner saw the girl he went with Bertholdt to see her.

"Marry me!" he said demanding while pointing a finger to her.

The little blond girl looked at Reiner, blushed and ran to the classroom.

The next day she was wearing white and she brought some flowers. Her adoptive mother was there with little Historia holding her hand.

"My daughter told me one of the kids wanted to marry her" she said laughing "so she insisted to wear white"

The teacher, Ms. Nifa, laughed for a little and looked at Historia

"Who's the boy?" Ms. Nifa asked amused

"I don't know his name yet" she said with a cute voice "but he's blond and has little golden eyes."

At that moment Reiner blushed deeply, got up and went to the teacher. Everyone laughed.

"It… it was me…" Reiner

Ms. Nifa laughed even more.

"Oh my, it's you Reiner! Do you really want to marry this girl?" she asked

Historia hide behind her mother.

"Yes." Reiner said "I asked her and she wants to, so I must marry her"

"Well" Historia's mother said "You're going to have to wait till you are both grown. After that we're going to talk." She said amused

Historia smile at Reiner and Reiner smile back.  
Since that day, they had been together. Both of them didn't realize what being together meant till they reached middle school.  
At the beginning it was more like a joke but after the years it became serious. Reiner stopped being a womanizer and settle down. This amused all the teachers who knew him.

Annie, since she moved to the school were Bertholdt and Reiner attended, would always play with the other kids, but would almost every day go to school with black or purple marks on her arms or legs.  
The teachers were concerned with this so they call her father in.

"Mr. Leonhart, we've notice that Annie has marks on her body. We would like to know what it going on"

Annie's father was annoyed at what the principal had said

"She practices martial arts with me." He said serious

"She doesn't need to be doing that right now. She's eight."

"She will need it in the future." Mr. Leonhart said

And that was the end on that.

Annie grew up with only her father being her one true friend. She was very afraid of making new friendships or acquaintances. She would barely talk but she would play with everyone.

* * *

By the time they were in high school Reiner and Historia had a longed history together, Bertholdt was very athletic and Annie was the outcast of the school.

No one talked to Annie, even though she was nice. She was very quite and she wouldn't talk to anyone.  
Bertholdt still hold a crush on her. He was head over heels with this girl.  
He wanted to get closer to her. He had some notebooks full of poetry for Annie but they were a secret – till Reiner found them and demanded an explanation -.

Bertholdt got a job in the middle of sophomore year for a Soccer League in the city. He had shown good athletic intelligence since he was a little kid. His parents were quite happy about it. He had also received an invitation to the University of Rose and they offer him a full scholarship. They really wanted him in their soccer team.

In their junior year several things happen: Historia's best friend, Ymir, had moved from Historia's old town and now they were together again; Bertholdt's parents left Trost to go to Sina because they didn't want to live in Trost anymore; Annie's father die and Historia's father took over Mr. Leonhart job as the CEO of the company.

Annie was hit very hard by her father's dead. He had a cancer in the brain and they only found out when it was too late. She was supposed to leave Trost and go on living in Stohess with her aunt, but she refuse to leave the house were she had moved 12 years ago. With her father and mother gone she didn't really have a reason to impress anyone.  
After her father's death Annie became a very lonely girl, no one would talk to her, she became very grumpy, and she could never see the positive things about anything anymore.  
Even though she wanted to see it, she couldn't. She didn't know how.  
She tried to be friends with Mikasa, but Mikasa was like her. The only difference between them being that she had two precious friends and Annie did not have one.  
She stopped there and talked to her when it was necessary.

Annie just really wanted someone, she wanted to stop talking to herself at home and tell someone all the pain she had inside, she wanted to tell someone all she had gone through, she wanted to cry in someone shoulder. She was tired of crying alone, she wanted someone who could understand her pain; she had to get her angriness and sadness out to be a peace with herself, but she didn't know who would be willing to that, she always found this thoughts as pointless.

She didn't know how Bertholdt felt for her.  
If she had, she would have probably come to him and talk to him let everything out.

Annie felt alone in the world.  
Bertholdt wanted to help because he had notice she was lonely, and he knew she needed someone.  
They both needed someone. They just didn't know at that time.

* * *

_**Here, have some background.**_

_**Have fun reading it!**_

_**Thank you for reading!  
Enjoy it! (/U_U)/ * \\(U_U\\)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Annie went back inside the house ignore her homework and went to her room. Annie laid on her back and stare at her ceiling, her short blond her was in her face and the pillows weren't even in the bed with her. They were in the floor.  
She sighed.  
She wanted to do something fun today, something that would at least make her heart warm, she really needed something like that. Unfortunately she had homework to do and in the afternoon she had to go to a café and finish her history homework. How annoying.  
In days like today – where she had things she didn't want to do – her father would get her hot chocolate and make her waffles.

She felt a little pain in her chest.

"_Stop it! I don't want to remember him anymore" _she thought to herself.

She curled herself into a ball and cover up with the blankets.  
She soon fell asleep without knowing.

Annie had a dream – which did not happen often.  
In the dream her father and she were in the local park playing with the snow that had fallen the night before. Her father hugged her and cheered her up after they were done playing.

"_Remember Annie, I love you!"_ Her father would say every time she fell sad.  
She felt happy and full of energy

_*Nock, nock.*_  
That sound woke her up. She jump out of bed and ran to open the door.  
She opened the door and for a while the afternoon sun blinded her. She squint her eyes and then she saw Bertholdt standing in her doorway with a red nose and a sweaty face.

"_How could he sweat with this weather?"_ She asked herself "_Why is he here anyway…"_

Immediately after that thought she remembered why Bertholdt was in her doorway, his car was still on waiting for them.

She looked at Bertholdt.  
She didn't know what to say.

Bertholdt on the other hand was quite surprise. He couldn't believe that Annie could get more beautiful. His brain could barely process the information.  
She looked so cute with her hair down and her sleepy eyes.  
He really just wanted to her how much he loves her, but he couldn't do that. Not yet. But he will do it at some point. He will.

"Hello Annie" he said a little nervous

Bertholdt couldn't believe his Annie was still in pajamas and a little sleepy

"…" Annie just look up to Bertholdt, she couldn't take her eyes away from him.

Bertholdt just blushed.  
He couldn't do it. She kept staring and he stared back. It was a connection, and Bertholdt was about to explode with all her cuteness.

"Do you still want to go?" she asked with her bored voice

"If you want to…" he said very softly

She looked at him and nodded.

"OK. Please come in. It is cold outside."

"I need to turn off my car." He said looking away from her.

Bertholdt was blushing too much. He felt hot instead of cold.

"Okay" she said "come in when you are done. I'll be ready in a moment"

Annie turned around and went to her room to get change.  
She grabbed some sweat pants and a hoddie, but then she remembered Bertholdt was dress nicely.  
Now, why would he dress like that? They were only going to do homework.  
God, he was an idiot.

Bertholdt saw Annie walk away. He couldn't help but think how cute she was. She was perfect. Simply perfect.  
When her figure was gone he turned around and went ahead to turn his car off.

"Okay, let's go" Annie said getting out of her room with her back pack in her back.

"Yes…" Bertholdt said nervously without looking at her.

And then he saw her. She was wearing a red short dress, black leggings and black boots. Also, her hair was very neatly put into a bun and her bangs were attached by pins. He could see her eyes more.  
He was so impress. He couldn't help hide his feelings. They were about to burst.

Annie noticed that Bertholdt was looking at her in awe. She felt herself blushing.  
Bertholdt wasn't that kind of guy; he was interest in athletic stuff.  
She lowered her head, so she would hide a little.

"Shall we go?" she asked "I have more homework so I don't want to waste too much time in this one"

"Yes." Bertholdt said.

Bertholdt got out of the house and then Annie followed him.  
She closed the door and followed Bertholdt to the car.  
He opened her door, waited till she was inside closed it and then went to the other side and go in.  
Bertholdt turn on the car and looked at Annie.

"Do you want the heat hi or low?" Bertholdt asked

Annie looked at him and before she could answer her stomach grumbled.

Bertholdt looked at her with an odd expression

"Have you eaten" he asked a little worried

"No." she answer and little embarrassed

"Do you want to go out to eat?"

"I don't have money"

"I'll pay for… you" he said blushing

Annie looked directly into his eyes.  
No one before had offer to feed her, even when she would comment she was hungry.  
She felt something inside her chest tingle.  
She couldn't explain what had happen just then, she didn't know how to.  
This feeling inside of her was something strange.

"You would?" she asked feeling stupid

The truth was that she was extremely hungry and the money for that week was gone in buying some school supplies.  
She didn't want to ask her aunt to send her more money.

"Y-y-y-y-yes" he said feeling a little nervous "Y-y-you're dress l-l-like that a-after alllll"

She hadn't take her eyes away from him, he had even notice what she was wearing. No one had said anything about her at all in the past.  
What was this guy trying to accomplished?

"I only dressed like this" she said taking her eyes away from him and looking to the street "because you are dress like that"

Those words made his heart jump.

"I only dressed like this… because I had a reunion." He said feeling ashamed

Bertholdt put the car on drive and begin driving to one of the restaurants.  
Annie couldn't look at him. She wouldn't even answer to the last sentence he said.  
She had a weir feeling in her chest.  
This guy was taking her out to eat… and this made her warm inside. She didn't know what to said or how to react.

"Thank you…" Annie said.

Those words were the only words she could manage to said.  
Maybe Bertholdt was someone she could becomes friend with.  
Maybe this person was someone she could rely on.  
Maybe they can become friends after this…  
She looked to the side window and stared at the people walking.  
Bertholdt from time to time would look at her. He couldn't help it.  
He had his hopes up, he really did.  
Bertholdt wanted something to happen and Annie wanted that too.  
They wanted a new friendship

_**I had to re-think this one several times (*_*) it was difficult.  
I'll try to be better next time! I promise**_

_**Thank you for reading!  
Please enjoy it (?n_n)?**_


	7. Chapter 7

Bertholdt didn't know what to say to keep the conversation going. He wanted to talk to her but nothing came out of his mouth. He was nervous and he was sweaty.  
Annie was confused about the situation.  
Has someone ever been nice to her?  
If so, she didn't remember.  
The only nice person she has known was her father. Her wonderful father

"We can go to the Italian place… is close to the café where we are going to do the homework." Bertholdt said

Annie didn't turned around to see him

"Yeah… that's fine."

"You can pick the place if you don't want Italian." He said nervously

"I like Italian." She said looking at him "besides you are paying"

Bertholdt was looking at the road.  
Many cars were passing them by.  
Annie studied Bertholdt for a moment, looked away, and then looked back at him.  
His dark skin and dark hair made him look better against the white background.  
She hadn't really paid any attention to him all throughout her life. He did stand out from everyone, but she didn't pay attention to him. Mostly because she didn't want to get attention. She had never really talked to him or attempted to. She wanted to be left alone.  
But that wish was before she felt so lonely.  
She was afraid to talk. She didn't know this Bertholdt at all. She knew more about Reiner because he would always joke in the class and talk to her from time to time, Reiner even invited her to sit at his lunch table. But she liked to sit alone… well no, she didn't but she didn't want to socialize. It made her fell uncomfortable.

"_Argh, what am I doing?" _she thought "_I should have said I wasn't hungry"_

Bertholdt turn to look at Annie who was looking at him.

Annie and Bertholdt immediately looked away from each other.  
Both felt their cheeks burn.  
Suddenly Annie didn't want to be there with him but left alone.

"We're here" Bertholdt said quietly

"…"

Annie got out of the car and followed Bertholdt into the restaurant.

"Order whatever you'd like" Bertholdt said embarrassed

Annie only nodded. Bertholdt wanted to start a conversation but he didn't know how.  
They ate in silence and got out of the restaurant quickly. No one said a word to each other and they never met each other's gazes.

They got back into the car when they were inside Annie touched Bertholdt's shoulder, Bertholdt turned around immediately and looked at her.  
Annie felt her brain about to explode.

"I… Umm… Thank you" she said

"Y-y-you're welcomeee" Bertholdt said turning the car on.

Did he always stutter like that?  
He was so weir.

* * *

"So you are saying that the high middle ages were not that bad?" Annie asked Bertholdt

"Yes, that's what the books said." He had stayed up till late the day before studying that time period

"Okay…" Annie said "I guess we're done"

"Yeah…" Bertholdt said a little sad.

All they did in their reunion was talked about the assignment. Annie didn't let him ask anything about her.

"Bertholdt?" Annie said looking at her acquaintance "Are you good at math?"

Bertholdt was surprise by the question

"I'm okay." He said

"Could you help me do some of my Calculus homework?" she asked with her bored voice

"Yes!" Bertholdt said immediately

"I have my books back at home" she said looking down to her feet "would you mind looking at it?"

"Not at all!" he said. Bertholdt felt so happy. He couldn't believe what was happening.

"Okay." Annie said getting up from her sit

Bertholdt was so happy he had a big smile on his face. This was a plus

"Did something make you happy?" Annie asked looking up at him

"Yes." Bertholdt said

"Ah…" she said

He open the door to his car and Annie got in  
Bertholdt couldn't believe what was going on.

He smiled.  
He felt like he was going to melt the snow.

The driving back home wasn't bad.  
Like any other 'driving back home' it was faster than the one going away from it.

When they arrive to her house she got down from the car and went to her front to open it.  
Bertholdt followed her after he had turned off the car.  
Annie turned around to wait for Bertholdt.  
He was sweating.  
She couldn't believe it. It was so cold outside.

They got into the house

"Wait for me here" Annie said while she went to one of the rooms in the back

She came back with a book and a note book

"Sorry you had to come" she said

"Don't worry about it" he said "I'm glad to help you"

She wanted to smile but she couldn't, she wasn't ready

Bertholdt looked at the problems and smile when looking at them  
He was really good at trigonometry. He was so happy she had asked him for his help.

"This is trigonometry" he said looking at her

Annie just looked at him like he was stupid

"I know what it is" she said

Bertholdt felt embarrassed

"Well you have to use this formula to get it, and apply it here…"

Bertholdt explain everything to Annie.  
She was so close to him, he could feel her heat.  
She was putting attention to his lesson and he couldn't stop but think that this was going well.  
Annie nodded at times and sometimes looked confuse.  
He knew her expressions, when he saw her confuse look he would explain it again slower.  
Annie was quite happy that he was able to help.  
When they were done they both look satisfied.  
Bertholdt, because he spend more time than planed with the love of his life;  
Annie, because she had finish all her homework for the weekend.

"We're done" she said "thank you. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome" Bertholdt said very softly

He turned around to leave her house when he was in the doorway she was right behind him.  
They were looking at each other.

Annie felt her heart get this emotion she had never allowed in.  
It was something sweet and sour, something pink and violet and a little red.  
She put attention to Bertholdt and only him. She looked at him in the eyes and didn't move.  
He was handsome. He really was.

"_Why am I thinking this?"_ she asked herself "_I want to do something about it"_

She saw how Bertholdt's eyes shine when looking at her in that moment. She didn't know how to explain that but she felt a connection happen. Right in those seconds they were sharing together.

Bertholdt could feel his brain about to explode.  
Annie's bored eyes suddenly didn't look bored. They had something inside of them. The loneliness they share was dissipating.  
His constellation was looking right at him.  
Every time he heard her voice it pulled him to this alternate universe where everything was perfect. The constellation was perfect it'll circle around and around. He couldn't stop it, not that he wanted.  
His heart could feel her heart. He could hear his heart's _bumps_.

Annie got closer to him. She wanted to share her loneliness so it'll be easier to carry it. She wanted to give him something of her…

"_Is this what friendship feels like?"_ she thought "_Or is it something different?"_

Bertholdt looked like a tomato and he knew it, but he didn't care. Something was happening. God had answered his prayers…  
He lowered his face a little and Annie got on her tippy toes.  
Everything seemed synchronized; it was like the planets were aligned.  
His dream…  
Her dream…  
Everything was coming together.  
Annie didn't really process all that in her brain, just like Bertholdt didn't.  
They got closer to each other by the second, one going up and the other down and then…  
Their noses touched.

Annie jumped backwards and Bertholdt looked away.  
People were walking in the sidewalk

"I-I-I-I need to go back inside" Annie said

"Wait" Bertholdt said

Bertholdt pulled an envelop out of his winter jacket and gave it to Annie.  
She grabbed it rapidly and Bertholdt turned around as soon as he gave it to her.

Annie closed the door and went to her window close to the fire place. She peeked through the close drapes and saw him get in his pick up truck and leave her house quite fast.  
Annie lay down on her little bed by the window and open the enveloped.  
She didn't know if she should read it or not… It was something else. The feeling she had.

"_Every time I see your face  
I feel lucky.  
Destiny put you in my way.  
I'm happy it did so._

_I've fallen for you  
You're a princess to me  
You've cured my sickness  
Just by looking at me_

_If you cry, I promise  
I'll cry with you  
If you need more air to breath  
I will give it to you_

_If you ever feel cold  
I'll be your protection  
I promise it!"_

Annie didn't know what to think of the note.  
She turned it around and it had one more thing writing down on it

"_It would be an honor if you sit with me and my friends"_

And that was all.  
She was impressed.  
She couldn't hold her tears back.  
She felt her heart warm, she didn't exactly feel happiness in her heart but it was the closest thing to it.  
She was thankful to Bertholdt.

Annie ran to her room and got the pillows and the blankets, put them in the bed by the window.  
After that she went and got some wood, put them in the fire place and lit them up.  
Snow begun fallen from the sky. IT was like the day before, but today she had the warm fuzzy feeling in her heart. Her father was doing something for her.  
That's what she thought anyway.

"Something is changing, daddy" she said while hugging the note and looking out in the window

She was already covered up by the blankets in the bed by the window.

Annie saw that her not so distant future was going to have more fuzzy and warm moments.  
She thought that happiness couldn't be reach, but she was okay with it. The fuzzy and warm moments would help her open up and see what the world is like.

* * *

_**This one is long! I'm sorry! ( U_U)/^\\(n_n )  
I hope you like it!**_

_**Please enjoy  
Thank you for reading! **_


	8. Chapter 8

The white snow begun to fell to the ground, Bertholdt extended his hand to catch a snowflake and see it dissolve in his big tan hand. He knew that Annie was probably laughing at his letter.  
Was that the solution?  
Would she understand his feelings? After all, the letter was only a poem.  
Was that enough to reach her?  
He didn't know, but he had tried.

The light in his house were on.  
Reiner was inside waiting for him. Bertholdt didn't know if it was okay to tell him what had happen, he could not keep secrets from his best friend when he, Bertholdt, was already hiding one from Reiner.

Bertholdt turned the knob of the door and enter the house. It was quite.  
Maybe Reiner was not in there…  
It didn't matter, he couldn't think straight anyway.  
He was just nervous about Annie, maybe he should go and apologize… maybe that was the solution to the sickening feeling he had in his stomach.

"So how did it go?" Reiner asked from behind him

Bertholdt was not expecting that so he jump and turned around immediately.

"So how did what go?" Bertholdt said nervously

"The date!" Reiner said throwing his hands in the air

"Umm… it was… nice?" Bertholdt said nervously while looking at his hands

"Tell me about it"

Bertholdt looked towards his friend, then lowered his face and turned around.  
He was so afraid to talk.

"We went to eat lunch because she had not eaten, and then we went to do homework, and then… I went to her house… and… we did… homework"

"You went to her house?" Reiner asked surprise

"Yes, because she needed help in homework"

"Did you do anything else?" Reiner asked with a smile in his face

Suddenly Bertholdt remember what had happen just before he left her house

"Yes." Bertholdt said embarrass

Reiner's eyes suddenly got bigger.

"What did you do?"

"Our noses touched" Bertholdt said looking at Reiner in the eyes

Reiner looked at him impressed, but then he burst out laughing.  
Reiner couldn't believe that he try to kiss Annie Leonhart. She was something else, and everyone knew it.  
Bertholdt didn't know what to say after that, he was too serious to do it.

"Why are you laughing?" Bertholdt asked

"Because you tried to kiss Annie"

"What is wrong with that?"

"Nothing" Reiner said getting himself together. "I'm proud of you"

Bertholdt smile

"I also gave her one of the poems I wrote for her"

Reiner looked at Bertholdt serious

"Don't you think that's too much?" Reiner asked

"No." Bertholdt said "I want her feelings to reach her because I might be leaving soon"

Reiner looked at his friend directly in the eyes.  
What was he saying all of the sudden?

"What the heck do you mean?"

"My parents want me to move to Sina" Bertholdt said a little sad

Reiner looked at him and then he turned away from him.

"I hope you at least finish high school with us"

"I don't want to go to Sina, I want to study here"

Reiner sighed and smile at his friend.  
He hugged him tightly.

"I will go with you."

* * *

Monday morning Reiner waked up with Historia by his side.  
It had been three month since Historia moved in with him in his little apartment, her parents had not protested after all they were going to get marry.  
She was beautiful, loyal and a wonderful friend. Who wouldn't want her?

Reiner got up and went to take a shower. Two more weeks and they would graduate. Most of his classmates were staying in Trost to go to the University there.  
The news Bertholdt told him were not nice though, that would mess up with anything Reiner had plan for their vacation, he didn't want his best friend to leave. He would go with him anywhere, even to war, but what about Historia? Would she be okay to go back to Sina?  
She was originally from there and her biological parents lived there. It wouldn't be good for her to be there… Everything was so complicated.

"Reiner?" Historia asked from the sink "Are you done?"

"I'll be done in a moment, baby" he said with a bored voice

Historia got close to the showers doors and open one of them up

"What?" Reiner asked washing his hair

"You look unhappy" she said "What's wrong, Reiner?

Reiner looked down.  
What was he going to do?

"Is Bertholdt" he said

"Did he the date go wrong?"

"No." he said sighing "he might move to Sina"

Historia's eyes widened.  
Sina

"Are we… going t-t-to move there too?" she asked nervously

Reiner looked at her with a puzzle look.

"I don't know…"

Historia smiled at him, close the door of the shower.

"I'll prepare breakfast" Historia said "Please hurry, it'll get late."

"Are you going to take a shower?"

"No." Historia said with a tint of sadness in her voice.

Reiner knew something had to be done. Bertholdt couldn't move to Sina, there was nothing good in Sina. Besides he had a scholarship that would practically pay for all of his expenses, his parents could not just take him away he had a future in Trost.

School was the same for the four of them.  
First period, German Grammar, Historia ad Bertholdt had it together  
Second Period, Mathematics, Reiner had it with Ymir  
Third Period, Physics, Ymir and Bertholdt had it together  
Fourth Period, PE, Annie and Reiner had it.  
The periods were okay. Reiner could not stop thinking about the situation. Historia couldn't keep her head up, she could not go back to Sina it would be hell there. Bertholdt was just worried about what Annie would do that day. Would she be able to sit with them?

The bell rang.  
Bertholdt got up from her Art class and rapidly walked towards the lunch room.  
This was it. He would surely know if his feelings had reach Annie in a way. He had waited the whole weekend for this day.

"Hey" a girl voice said behind him

Bertholdt turned around

"Hey" he said to Ymir

"Did you invite Annie to the table?" she asked with a creepy smile in her face

"Yes… w-w-why?" he asked suddenly sweating

"Because she is sitting there with Reiner." She said

Bertholdt looked at Ymir, he grab his food rapidly, paid for it and ran to the lunch room, surely enough, there she was.  
Her hair was in the normal bun she usually had, with her bangs in her face.  
She was talking to Reiner while slowly eating her food.

Reiner looked up to Bertholdt and smile

"So Annie, why are you sitting here?" He asked

"I wanted to sit here" she said with her usual coldness

"Ah, I see" he said laughing. "You… you-"

"Don't say anything, Reiner" Historia said "Hello Annie!"

"Hi."

"I'm glad you're sitting with us today!-"

"Thanks" she said without making eye contact

Bertholdt couldn't believe what he was seeing. Annie had taken his invitation and now she was sitting in their lunch table.  
This was some kind of miracle

"Come on tall boy," Ymir said "Let's go see what you can do"

Ymir walked in front of Bertholdt in direction to their lunch table

"Hey guys! What's up?" she said while laughing

Bertholdt had cut everyone off from his universe.  
He only saw Annie sitting down in the sit he usually used.  
He could not believe what was going on, but he was happy.  
He begun walking in direction to his table, his feet felt heavy and he couldn't think straight.  
This was going to be a good day, a good, good day.


	9. Chapter 9

Anni e wasn't sure if she really wanted to sit down with Bertholdt's friends.  
It would be weir. She would not feel uncomfortable but maybe she needed some friends, maybe having friends would bring her loneliness to a stop. She wanted to experiment once again that fluffy-warm feeling Bertholdt had giving her, but she was afraid to ask for more…  
She didn't want to stay alone and if she didn't do anything about it right now it would always be like this: alone for ever.

The table was alone when she went there to sit.  
Most of the tables were like that anyway.  
She sat there for a moment wondering how this would be; she doesn't have a warm memory of sitting down with friends. She has always been a loner, but when her father die, about a year ago, that only got worse. She really wanted to have someone tell her it would be okay.  
No one really said that. It didn't matter anymore, anyway.

Reiner arrived to the table with his trade of food.  
He had chicken with thick bread and some rice.

"So you decided to sit with us!" Reiner said to Annie smiling.

"Yeah…" she answer

"Why?" he asked with a grin in his mouth

"None of your business" she said looking at him dead in the eyes

Reiner had a chill go down his spine

"Sorry!" he said "anyway, I'm glad you're sitting with us"

Annie stopped eating and looked at him with her usual coldness.  
Why was he saying this? Was this because of Bertholdt?

"…Thanks" she said

There was a moment of awkwardness  
Reiner spotted Bertholdt coming out of the lunch line, Historia was about to sit down when he once again asked

"So Annie, why are you sitting here?" He asked

"I wanted to sit here" she said with her usual coldness

"Ah, I see" he said laughing. "You… you-"

"Don't say anything, Reiner" Historia said "Hello Annie!"

"Hi."

"I'm glad you're sitting with us today! -"

"Thanks" she said without making eye contact

"Hey guys! What's up?" Ymir asked sitting beside Historia "I can't believe you're sitting here with us!"

Annie didn't said anything, she just nodded

"Anyway" Ymir said "I have some homework I need help with"

Ymir kept talking; Bertholdt was still standing by the table.  
Annie hadn't notice him.  
The reason why Bertholdt was still standing was because there weren't anymore sits left.

"Hey Bertholdt!" Marcos said from one of the table

"Do you need a chair?" this time it was Mina Carolina who asked "We have an extra one"

Bertholdt smile at the couple and nodded.  
Marco came with the extra chair and gave it to Bertholdt; however Bertholdt couldn't move, he couldn't believe what was going on.  
He needed to sit down. He was calling too much attention.

Annie blocked everyone around her, so she still hadn't notice him.  
Jean walk pass Bertholdt and shove him in the chair.

"Sit down tall boy!" he said joking

Annie looked at her side for a moment, finally noticing the sweating boy.  
She was surprise, she didn't know why; the warm-fluffy feeling was back, and this time was stronger.  
She immediately took her eyes away from him. She couldn't handle that. It hurt to see him, it hurt to hear his name, everything about him hurt deep… but the hurting was something she was enjoying. That kind of hurt was something new to her.  
It wasn't a hurt that would make her sad; it was a hurt that just kept growing and it was something like a pleasure.  
What was going on?

Bertholdt felt Annie's eyes on him for a moment; he flushed and begun sweating more and more

"Bertholdt!" Reiner said "Are we still on for the party this weekend?"

"Yes" he said shyly

"_I shouldn't have invited her to our table!"_ Bertholdt thought "_She's so quite! She might be a little overwhelmed"_

"Are you going Annie?" Historia asked, her voice was very sweet

"I don't have anyone to go to" Annie answer "I don't really care"

"This boy right here wants to go with you!" Ymir said touching Bertholdt's right shoulder

Bertholdt tense by what Ymir had said

"I-I-I… umm… I-I… Annie… I-I-I" Bertholdt couldn't get to even said something to the blond girl who was now staring at him

"Would you go to the party with him?" Reiner asked seriously

"I don't know" Annie said "He hasn't talked, he hasn't asked me. So I can't really answer that question"

Bertholdt's face was red.  
He was about to explode and disappear into the thin air.  
He wanted to go with her, he wanted to spend more time with her, and he wanted to do a lot of things with this girl.  
She was the girl of his dreams.

The bell rang.  
Lunch was over.  
Annie got up from the table and begun walking away to her next class that was History.

"Go ask her" Reiner said to his friend "You want to take her, don't you?"

Bertholdt looked at his friends with a worried face.  
He ran to where Annie was.  
He didn't know what words he was he going to said. He was nervous, and he didn't know if he could talk.  
Everything was so different from last week.

"Annie!" he said behind her

Annie turned around to see the tall boy.  
Bertholdt was terrified of the moment.

"I… umm could you" he said trying to find the right words "gowithmetothedance?"

Annie looked at Bertholdt baffled

"What?" she asked

"Would you… d-d-d-d-do me the f-f-favor" he begin "no… no, no the favor b-b-b-but the h-honorrrr of g-going with m-m-me to the d-d-dance?" he asked

Annie looked at him with a cold look, but deep inside she was jubilant.  
She couldn't believe what Bertholdt just asked her. They had just talked recently; they didn't even know each other very well.  
Well, Annie didn't but Bertholdt did. He loved her since Kinder Gander.  
She was his everything, nothing in the world could compare to her, and she was simply perfect.

Annie looked at him with a startled look.  
She couldn't process the information.  
Bertholdt begin to feel uneasy, the bell for the next class was about to ring.

"Anni-"

"Yes." She said.

The coldness in her voice had left.  
It was a sweet voice Bertholdt had never heard.  
Was he dreaming?  
Was everything a fantasy?

"I-I-I-I…" he stopped talking for a while "I… umm… where… would you like… to eat?" he asked

Annie looked at him.  
Her coldness around her had left for a moment.  
She looked more alive, she was prettier!  
How could she only get prettier?  
What was going on?

"Come, we are going to be late for class" she said grabbing his hand "and we will talk about that later on."

Annie didn't know why she had grabbed his hand. When she realized that, she let go of it.  
Bertholdt was delighted because they could share a moment like that one.

* * *

"Well you both are tardy" the teacher said "good thing Levi is not here today!"

Ms. Hange was the one who was in her husband's desk.

"Come, come" the teacher said smiling "you have to turn in some papers from last week, and today you are working in the 1800s! Isn't it fun?"

"Yeah…" Bertholdt said with a shy smile "since, you are tardy just get in a group and work on this" she handed them some papers

"This is a crossword worksheet" Annie said

"Yes!" Ms. Hange said smiling "It's so much fun to do those with partners! I love doing them with Levi"

Annie and Bertholdt sat down together.  
Bertholdt felt awkward.  
Annie felt the hurt again.  
Everything was so unexpected, it did make Annie happy.  
She felt the same feeling she had felt the night before when Bertholdt had given her the note.  
The colors seemed brighter. Everything was simply getting better.

"Annie…"

"I would like to go to your favorite restaurant." She said suddenly hiding her face.

Annie's voice didn't sound the same.  
She got her face up just a little to see Bertholdt and then she smile.  
Bertholdt had never seen such thing.  
His face automatically turned red.  
Deep, very deep red.  
He couldn't understand why his brain was going crazy, why everything seemed like a dream.

Annie didn't know why she had a smile.  
Was she feeling overwhelm by the events?  
It didn't matter… her heart was changing.  
This person was changing, little by little, her tiny lonely world; it was something like this: her constellation was uniting with another one and it made hers more beautiful than before.  
She could feel a connection, she could sense the feeling… little worlds spinning around her… she was a planet in a huge constellation that was Bertholdt.  
Bertholdt was changing everything, and she didn't know if it was good.  
Is it okay to open up and try to be happy for moment?

* * *

_**Hello there!  
I'm so very sorry for not updating lately.  
And I apologize for the previous chapter.  
I know my writing skills are bad, but that's why I'm writing.  
I'm very sorry.  
And ummm…. Sorry because I had not update since long ago.  
SORRY!  
I had so many things coming up.**_

_**Please enjoy this chapter  
Thank you for reading**_


	10. Chapter 10

They continue doing their puzzle quietly, until Eren and Jean begin screaming at each other.  
All of the people in that class were seniors.  
Annie couldn't understand why those two acted like grade school kids.

"Eren, Jean" Ms. Hange said pulling Eren out of Jean's way "Please calm yourself"

"No! He's killing me! He can't just shut his damn mouth!" Eren said pointing at Jean

"He doesn't let me look for the words!" Jean screamed

Principal Keith Shadis came into the room and stare at Hange, Eren and Jean.  
No one in the classroom moved.  
Bertholdt was frozen; Annie didn't pay attention to the situation.

"Would someone be so kind as to explain this situation?" the principal said looking at the young men

No one said anything.

"If no one explains this shouting to me, I will take the right to go to the ball away from you."

Eren got angrier while Jean tried to calm down.

"Sir, it was a misunderstanding" Jean said trying to explain

"Come with me, both of you" he said seriously "We can negotiate this in my office"

The boys got out and the principal stare at the class for a moment.

"Ha!" Ms. Hange said "Well now we can finish this! We have less than 10 minutes!"

Bertholdt sighed looking down at the crossword.  
Their time together was about to end.

Annie was feeling the same way. She didn't want the time to end.  
It didn't matter, she wasn't even trying anymore, Bertholdt was doing most of the working, which  
wasn't fair…  
But her thoughts were full of Bertholdt, since last Saturday when they went out.  
He likes her and he likes her a lot, she was happy about it.  
She had notice him before, and she had notice that he was quite handsome. One of the best looking guys in their class.  
He looked mature and quite, and he was helpful to others…  
Some crazy thoughts had appear in her head since the beginning of their senior year, but Annie would dismiss them as fast as she could because she couldn't allowed herself to do that, she was still grieving.  
But now she saw this as an opportunity to make things go somewhere. Bertholdt really did try to make her feel comfortable and he looked like the kind of guy who would always be there for her.  
He was… something else, something she has never seen before, and she was happy that he felt something for her.  
She knew this… it made her happy, yes, but at the same time it made her afraid

The bell rang and everyone go up.  
Annie grabbed her backpack and begun walking to the door, while Bertholdt turned the paper in. He followed Annie to catch up with her. Their classrooms were kind of close.

"Hey Annie…" Bertholdt said quietly "If you don't want to sit down with us… you can sit on your own"

Annie looked up at Bertholdt and nodded.

"Well… I'll see you around…"

"Ummm… Bertholdt?" Annie asked removing on of her pieces of her "I've never gone to a dance with a boy"

"That's okay." Bertholdt answered smiling "I will take care of you"

At the sound of these words Annie felt a little punch in her stomach.  
She only nodded at Bertholdt and walk as fast as she could to get to her math.

"Hey Mina?" Annie asked the young girl who sat beside her

"Yes?" the girl answered with a smile

"Are you going to the ball this Friday?" Annie felt like she was invading someone's property

"Yes" Mina said smiling "I'm going with Marco"

"… Did he ask you?" Annie asked a little curious

"Yes." Mina said covering her face in embarrassment "He bought me a cookie-cake and it said '_would you like to go to the dance with me'_ and… and I said yes" Mina was a little embarrassed to talk about that.

"Oh" Annie said nodding her head.

Was it okay for her to go?

"How do you dance?" Annie asked

"Move your body!" Mina said throwing her hands in the air "Are you going, Annie?"

"Yes…" Annie said looking to the floor "Bertholdt's taking me"

"I knew it!" Mina said almost screaming.

The class turned around to see her, Mina smile at everyone and continue talking to Annie

"Do you have your dress yet? Or what are you planning to do with your hair?"

"No." Annie said thinking "I think I need to go buy a dress…"

"Yes!" Mina said exited "Buying dresses is fun!"

Annie nodded. Her money would come this Wednesday; she could go buy that dress on Wednesday.

"If you can't afford a dress, I have some at home!" Mina said "Marco takes me to all these balls thanks to his family"

Annie looked at Mina with round eyes

"Would you care?" Annie asked

"No! Not at all! After all we are friends!" Mina said smiling

'_Friends'_ Annie realized something.  
Mina had always been there for her when she had trouble.  
People were there for her, she just didn't let them in.  
She wanted to punish herself for things that weren't her fault.  
She was isolating herself.

"When do you want to come over?" Mina asked with a smile

"Whenever you can" Annie answered, still a little surprise

"Well, you can come this afternoon!" Mina said excitedly "Marco can take us and then he can take you to your house!"

"I can walk from your house." Annie answered

"Annie that's dangerous!"

"Girls!" the teacher said from the front of the room "I would love to have your homework" his voice didn't match his joke, it was rather uncomfortable

"Well" Mina said whispering "You'll pick a dress today! We could do our hair together!"

Annie, didn't know if life was finally smiling at her, or if it was something else.  
But today has been a wonderful day.  
She knows Bertholdt's feelings, and she's beginning to understand hers… they were similar.  
Everything will work just fine.  
Besides, she just learned she was liked by various people. She felt happy and she felt the need to be a nicer person. Maybe talk a little more with the.  
She was just happy…

\


	11. Chapter 11

At the end of the day Annie and Mina walked towards the parking lot of the school where a smiling Marco waited for them.  
Mina was happy that Annie had accepted to go to her house; she missed spending time with Annie.  
They didn't spend that much time before Annie's father died, but after he died Annie stopped spending time with everyone. She isolated herself.  
Mina tried to talked to her and be there for her, but Annie would always pushed her away.  
And now, all of her efforts had paid off.

"Annie?" Mina asked

Annie looked at her without saying a word; she didn't know what to think about that day. It was confusing and beautiful at the same time.  
Nothing like that had happen before.

"Would you like to stay for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah" Annie answered with her bored voice

"Awesome!" Mina said.

Mina was so happy. Annie was changing once again. She was letting people in, slowly, but she was.  
Marco drove through the streets until they reached Mina's house where he dropped them off.

* * *

After the class of Psychology Reiner and Bertholdt went to talk, Historia was with them too.  
Bertholdt figure it was time to talked about going to Sina.  
He didn't want to leave, he didn't want to be with his parents he was independent, he had a job and a scholarship.

"I'm not going" Bertholdt said without looking at Reiner

"Then that's good" Reiner said smiling.

"I don't know how they are going to react." He paused "I do everything they say… but… but… is time…"

He looked away.  
He didn't want to be without his parents, he just wanted to learn how to live without their help, at some point they were going to stop providing him with resources. He had to learn how to live.

"Bertholdt" Historia said touching his hand "If you miss them you should go to Sina"

Bertholdt smiled

"That's not it." Bertholdt said a little quiet "I do miss them… but I have to make my own decisions… they won't be here all my life… they are going to go at some point… and before that…" he grabbed his face "before that I want them to know that I can depend on myself, so they don't worry"

Reiner smile

"You have made your own decisions, Bertholdt. And you have lived a good life without them holding your hand. Look at what you have achieve"

Bertholdt smile.  
Reiner was always there for him. He doesn't need to worry about it.

"I'm not going. That's the end."

Historia felt relieved, she didn't want to go back to Sina.

"Reiner, I'm going to go" Historia said, now happy "Ymir and I are going shopping for the ball. I will have dinner ready when you come home"

"Don't worry about dinner tonight" Reiner said with a smile "I'm spending the night with Bertholdt"

"Oh" Historia smiled "Then I will spend it with Ymir. I'll see you tomorrow!"

Historia left the coffee place where they were.

"I'm glad you're staying" Reiner said

"If I had to go, you could have stayed here with Historia"

"No." Reiner said "We are like brothers. I _had_ to come with you"

Bertholdt was happy.  
He could not ask for a better friend.

"It's getting late; you have to go to couch your soccer league"

"Not today" Bertholdt said smiling. "We're having that game"

Reiner looked at Bertholdt annoyed

"Jaegar and Kirschtein. It's like they don't have anything else to do."

"It's just a game"

"The loser has to go to the ball dressed as a chicken!"

Bertholdt laughed a little

"Come on. Let's go get some snacks before we go"

* * *

In Mina's house Annie tried several dresses  
The first dress she tried was a purple one without sleeves it had a pretty design in the skirt but it wasn't the one for her

"I don't think that one goes with you" Mina said "Let's tried this orange one" she said pointing to a one that was more dramatic than the other one

"That one has a big round skirt" Annie said

Mina smiled

"It's pretty! And I want you to look like a princess"

While she put the orange dressed memories of Mina and her came to mind.  
Mina was always inviting her over to have sleep-overs, to go together to walk, to go to the park, to simply be with each other.  
She also noticed that in Mina's bedroom were several pictures of them together.  
She saw that in none of them she never smiled. Was she always like that, even before her father died?  
How come she ignored Mina if she was such a nice person?  
She was even letting her borrow one of her dresses for the ball this Friday.

"I want you to experience everything about the ball" Mina said with a smile when she was done putting on the orange dress "Look at yourself"

Annie turned around to look at herself in the mirror.  
She looked okay.  
The dress was pretty, but the color didn't agree with it

"I don't like the color" Annie commented

"Is okay" Mina said smiling "I have more. You can pick the next one"

While they were talking Mina's mother had come into the room

"Hey Annie!" her mother said "I haven't seen you in a long time! I have brought you cookies"

"Thank you, mom!" Mina said smiling "Annie is staying for dinner"

"That's what you father said" Mina's mom said "I'm glad you've come once again! Please enjoy your stay!"

Annie nodded while feeling embarrassed because Mina's mother had found her in the orange dress.  
Now, she doubted she could wear something so extravagant to a ball.  
Why did they wear something like that?  
Couldn't they just wear something light?

"Can I see the dress you're wearing" Annie asked Mina

Mina smile and with an embarrassed looked she answered her

"Marco has picked out for me, I haven't seen it yet"

Annie nodded.  
These two were surely in love.  
Was that a nice feeling?  
Was being in love something big and beautiful?  
She wouldn't know, she never had thought about love until Bertholdt.  
Bertholdt had appeared into her life like some estranger, and he had shown her something she had never seen before, she couldn't describe it, it was something that didn't have a name.  
That feeling felt like freedom, like the way rain feels in one's skin, like when one eats a fresh fruit, it was a feeling that brought her back to where she was… it felt nice and she felt at home, like someone had grabbed her hand and walked with her through a scary forest.  
It was something simply beautiful.  
Was she beginning to fell in love too?  
No, it was too sudden… besides one can't fall in love that fast… right?

"I think I like that one" she said pointing to a dark blue one "Could I try that one?"

"Yes!" Mina said happy "I hope you're happy with the results"

Annie took the orange dress off and put the blue one on  
Mina smile and pointed the mirror.  
Annie turned around and saw herself in the mirror.  
She liked the results.  
Her light skin glowed with the dark dress.  
The skirt was not very large and the shirt part of the dress covered everything.  
She was happy; she felt this feeling rise once again.

"I like this one" she said

Mina smile and the Annie also smile  
Mina felt happy that Annie was feeling happy too… she knew that the past year had been rough to her and she wanted her to be happy and today was the day.

"Oh Annie!" Mina said hugging her friend

Annie felt Mina's hands go around her.  
She stayed there without knowing what to do.  
Hugging was something that was out of the picture for her, she hadn't hugged someone since he father.  
It felt nice.  
Slowly she wrapped her hands around Mina.  
Mina felt tears coming out of her eyes.  
She had finally reached Annie.  
She was happy.

* * *

By the time they were done with Dinner Marco called Mina.  
There was a game going on in Bertholdt's house and he wanted her to come

"Marco will take us and he will bring me back!" Mina said from the door before leaving the house"

"Your parents are very happy people" Annie commented

"Yes." Mina said smiling "I'm just like them!"

Marco was waiting in his car to take them to Bertholdt's house; the thing was that Annie didn't know where they were going"

"I think I need to go home" Annie said before getting in the car

"No!" Mina said "We're going to have fun. It'll be fun… if you don't like it… then I'll take you home…"

Annie nodded.  
She didn't have homework and there was nothing to do at home but be with herself and feel miserable about her lonely life.

When they arrived Jean and Eren were already there

"I thought the game was not until eight" Marco said to his best friend, Jean

"Yes" Jean said "But I wanted to come early and practice, but this stupid person was already here"

"Please, just shut up horse face!" Eren commented

Annie looked around.  
It was a pretty house and it had a big backyard, there was where they were going to play the football match.

"You guys are really early!" Reiner said entering the backyard with Ymir and Historia

"Are we all playing?" Historia asked "I love playing football"

"Yes!" Jean said "We are both picking our team"

"Yeap" Eren said "I will have the best man in mine"

"I don't think so Jaegar"

"Bertholdt will be mine" Eren said getting close to Jean's face

"Eren please" Mikasa said from the ground where she was sited.

"We're here" Sasha and Connie said

Annie was just watching without saying anything.  
Inside the house Bertholdt and Historia made refreshments for everyone.

"I'm glad we're not moving to Sina" Historia said to Bertholdt

"Yes…" Bertholdt said smiling "I am too…"

"So…" Historia said with a smirk in her face "Did you ask Annie?"

Bertholdt looked down

"Y-y-yes…"

"Good!" Historia said exited "We're going to have so much fun this Friday"

"Are we still coming to my house to do something else?"

"Yes." Historia said "It's going to be fun, and mom and dad will make us snacks. I will come early to leave them here"

Bertholdt smile but then he realize

"Do you think… that… ummm…?" Bertholdt was nervous about asking this question "Do you think… A-a-annie would come?"

Historia smiled

"Yes. She accepted you invitation maybe she comes too… I'm sure of it. Come on, the other's are already here"

When they came out Reiner announce the snacks  
Everyone went to Historia and Bertholdt, except Annie, she hadn't notice that Bertholdt was there.  
She didn't know this was his house.

"I'm here kids" Ms. Hange said "I don't understand why we're doing this today with all this snow!"

The crazy History teacher had come; she was going to be their referee

"I thought you were laying Eren" Jean said

"I never lie!" Eren said "I told you she was going to be our referee!"

While everyone talked to Ms. Hange Annie had gone away from the group to reflect on her day.  
It was a wonderful day, it felt like months had passed in just one day, and that in those month the overwhelming happiness she was feeling was only growing.  
Bertholdt notice her and came to see her.  
He was feeling so many feels; he wasn't expecting Annie to show up in there.

While he walked towards her he felt like the sky had descended and that he was walking in clouds.  
She radiated sunlight, even though the moon and stars were out, she was just…  
There weren't any words to describe the feelings he was feelings.  
None of the others had notice that he was out of the group that was having snacks.  
His head was spinning; the only thing staying still was Annie.  
It was like the only people there were them; he approached her slowly and then she turned around

Annie was surprise to see Bertholdt there in front of her, she notice that the others were busy eating.  
She focused on him and looked at him. It was like everything around her disappeared and they were the only things there.  
Her stomach dropped and she felt it fill up with butterflies.  
The stars in the sky looked like they were leaning down to kiss Bertholdt… she was lost at the sight of it.  
Maybe she was in love… and she hadn't even realize it… she didn't know what to think… everything seemed so faked and out of time.  
The murmurs in the background had disappeared; the sound of the wind wasn't there anymore…

"Hee-e-llo Annie" Bertholdt said smiling towards the petit girl

"Hi" she replied wanting to make the spell last forever.

"I didn't… know... you were going to come… here" Bertholdt said trying to look at her in the eyes, but he couldn't… she already had him pinned down with her eyes.

"Mina brought me here" she replied "umm… she said… there was a match."

She didn't sound could anymore.

Bertholdt smile towards her

" I'mmm gladdd you camee" he said nervously "really…" he finished quietly

Annie smile towards him.  
It was a big smile that only Bertholdt saw.  
He lived in the moon, he flew without wings, he felt so many things for her… he just felt in the air floating and feeling happy… he was thankful for this person. He loved her so much, words can't describe it.  
She was the only thing in his mind…  
And he was the only thing in her mind.  
Annie felt so vulnerable in front of him. He was someone special. She wanted him, he was someone important now, and someone she cannot afford to lose.  
Someone had sent him to her and someone had sent Mina so she could be happy once again.  
It was as if her father was watching over her… she was sure he sent them.

* * *

_**I'm so so sosososoososoososoososoossoosososoosos sorry I didn't update so often.  
I will try to keep it up and do a good job, I'm sorry if I don't. I'm trying my best.  
Thank you for reading and again, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner… it was like October when I last update. 5 months of nothing… so sorry.**_

_**Pleas enjoy!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Bertholdt and Annie kept looking at each other.  
Butterflies were felt, words were not said; they didn't need words, their silence said more than a thousand words.  
Annie looked down at her hand and remembered how she had grabbed his hand… and how it felt it was perfect for hers.  
No one paid attention to them; they were still eating and chatting with Ms. Hange.

"All those words you wrote to me" Annie began talking, she was nervous but she wanted to know "are they true?"

Bertholdt looked at her for a minute and began sweating.  
Annie looked at him confuse.  
He tried to answered but then everyone came to the two of them

"Is time Bert!" Jean said "And you're going to be in my team"

"I don't think so" Eren said

Bertholdt looked a little confuse, they just took him away and he wanted to answered her, he wanted her to know how much he loves her.  
Annie tucked her hair behind her ear while looking at him embarrassed.  
Why did she ask that question?  
How would he answer? She was stupid to ask that… Was he only doing this for fun?  
She was afraid.

"Annie" Mina said behind her "What were you two talking about?"

Annie looked at Mina; she felt her cheeks light up

"He likes you, doesn't he?" Mina asked happily

"I don't know" Annie replied wishing he did

"Do you like him?" Mina said grabbing her arm and getting close to her

"I don't know" Annie said looking at her with her usual coldness "But I feel this weir feeling inside"

Mina smile towards her

"We can talk about it if you want to… later on" Mina said smiling

Did she always smile?  
Annie never noticed, but she never noticed anything, she lived in her own bubble.  
Was she a soulless person? She never considered anyone except her… she never let anyone in, but why?  
She didn't know the answered.  
Was she afraid of getting hurt?

"Annie you're in Eren's group" Sasha said

Annie moved to where Eren and his team were.

Bertholdt was still thinking about the moment he had with Annie.  
She was only his for that moment.  
He was in love… he was in love with the most beautiful girl in the world.  
He wanted to always be by her side, he wanted to confesses to her, he was just… ah, there were no words to describe his feelings… he always thought of her, she would never leave his mind.  
Of course those words are true.  
They have been true since the day he saw her in Kindergarten.

"Are you guys ready?" Ms. Hange asked "We are going to flip the coin and decide who's going to go first!"

"Are you ready to lose Jean" Eren asked

"First of all is Jean!" Jean said annoyed "It's French, a sophisticated name for a sophisticated man, unlike you"

"Damn you!" Eren said pointing at him

"Calm down" Ms. Hange said laughing, she flipped the coin and the ball would be Jean's "It is Jean"

"In your face"

"That has nothing to do with winning" Connie commented

"Connie" Jean said "No one ask for your opinion. Besides I have my boy Bertie here"

The game began.  
It also began to snow, it was cold outside but they still played.  
It was a crazy thing to do outside in the snow, but they had to find out who would be the loser… Bertholdt's house was the only thing for them to use.

Some of them were cold and others were hot from running too much.  
Ms. Hange got Sasha, Marco and Reiner out of the game. Eren had one player less and Jean had two players less.  
None of the teams were doing well.  
It was too cold to play outside, the only one's running with their hearts were Jean, Eren, and Bertholdt  
But Bertholdt wasn't doing as good as he could.  
He was thinking of Annie too much.

"It's over" Ms. Hange said "It's a tie… you both had to dress like a chicken"

"We need a rematch!" Jean said

"No." Ymir said laughing "You're going to go to the ball like you said you would if you lose. I feel bad for Sasha and Mikasa"

"You are going alone" Sasha said "I'm going with the dress I bought"

"Baby?" Jean asked "You can't"

"Eren… I'm somewhat disappointed" the Asian girl told her boyfriend "I guess me and Sasha would have to go together to the ball"

"Yah" Sasha said smiling "You two are going to go together"

Eren and Jean looked at each other

"That's not going to happen" Jean said

"Not until hell freezes" Eren added

They kept talking and talking  
Annie looked over to Mina

"Could we go home?" Annie asked

"Yes" Mina said, she turned around to see Marco "Bunny, can we leave now?"

"Yes" Marco answered her kissing her in the forehead "We have to go now" he announced the group

"Bye Marco, Mina!" Historia said smiling

"Wait, is Annie leaving too?" Reiner asked

"Yes, she came with me" Mina said

Annie walked away from everyone towards Marco's car.  
Wondering if Bertholdt was ever going to answer the question she asked.  
She felt a little stupid for asking that question, she wanted to know…  
Was it okay if she could dream about it?

Maybe he did mean all of those things that he wrote there.  
But… dreaming had its costs, if he was only joking around it would hurt her, and she was just beginning to let people in… maybe it wasn't a good idea to let people in so soon…  
But… wasn't it already too late?  
They had a week left of school Wednesday they had half of their finals and Friday was the day where the seniors would pick up their grades.  
Graduation was Saturday night and the ball was Friday night.  
It would be okay… she could dream about Bertholdt, she could pretend that those words were real, that they had a huge meaning behind.  
She would let her mind go on and dream about Bertholdt and her being together.  
She would also let her mind dream about her friendship with Mina. She knew Mina thought of her as a friend but now she would let her in. She would talk to her.  
They were all going to the same university she would still get to see them, unless she moved to Stohess.

"What are you thinking?" Mina asked

"About the future and the present" Annie answered her

"Don't over think it… just dream" Mina said "Did you enjoy the game with the others?"

"Not so much" Annie reply "It was a bit cold"

"Yes it was" Marco said "But we promise Jean and Eren we would help solve their problem"

"Problem… huh?"

"Yes… they both said that before school ended one of them would be the winner"

"I don't think that's going to happen" Mina said laughing "We are all going to the same University so the rivalry will continue"

"I'm afraid it will" Marco said smiling

Annie notice how close they were.  
Was that a good thing?  
Having friends looked like fun, but also dangerous… they could leave at any moment living them alone.  
But everything was dangerous… it was time, time to let people in

"Thank you for getting me home" Annie said "And thank you for letting me borrow your dress"

"You're welcome!" Mina said smiling "Wait."

Annie looked at her

"Do you have shoes to go with the dress?"

Annie only had tennis shoes and a pair of sandals, but they were old. She didn't own any fancy shoes

"I will wear my sneakers"

"No!" Mina said "You have to wear pretty shoes! Let's go out Wednesday to shop for shoes. Sasha, Ymir and Historia are coming too! You could enjoy it"

Annie nodded she said bye and walked to her house.  
She was somewhat happy, she had had fun… and she had seen him.  
She recall the feelings and they were all confusing… hopefully he would answer her question the next day

* * *

When they all left his house he sat down with Reiner to have a beer.

"We're not supposed to drink the day before school" Reiner commented

"We're not suppose to get hangover" Bertholdt said quietly

Reiner smile

"Jean and Eren were pretty sad about the results"

"Yes" Bertholdt answered "I didn't play as good as I could have"

"It was cold outside"

"That wasn't it" he said "It was because I was thinking about _her_"

Reiner smile

"You're always thinking about her"

"Yes… but… but… today…."

He paused for a minute remembering her smile and how cute she looked and how beautiful she was

"Today?" Reiner asked with a grin in his face

"Today she smile at me" Bertholdt said lying down in the floor with his arms open his can of beer was besides him "It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen"

Reiner smile

"She's just so beautiful. When I was approaching her, her expression changed and face turned a little redder… I felt like I could fly and stayed there in the air forever just looking at her."

"Oh Bertholdt" Reiner said laughing "That sounds like you are deeply in love"

"I am" Bertholdt said "But… but I don't think I can tell her that… how am I going to be able to tell her that? When am I going to tell her that? Do you think I could talk to her privately?"

"You're taking her to the ball" Reiner said "Ask her there"

"Everyone is going to be there… And we're all going out to eat"

"Sometimes is not so good to have so many friends huh?" Reiner asked "Let's see… Jean and Sasha, Eren and Mikasa, Marco and Mina, Connie and Armin, Ymir and Thomas… and… who else?"

"…You and Historia…"

"You know… I thought for a moment Armin wanted to make a move on Annie… but he's gay"

"No. He likes girls too" Bertholdt replied "I know… because he said he wanted to go out with Annie"

"How did they even get together?" Reiner asked confuse

"Reiner… why are we doing this in my house?" Bertholdt changed the topic

"Because mine is a mess and you always have it clean, also, Historia didn't want to clean the mess… Well, she's going to clean the mess anyway… you know how she is…"

"She's very nice… But, no listen to me for a moment" Bertholdt said getting up "I'm desperate! I need to know if I could have a shot with Annie…" Bertholdt smile remembering how she had hold his hand "Today she hold my hand"

Reiner looked at Bertholdt with a 'wow' expression

"How did that happen?!" Reiner asked

"When I went after her she grabbed my hand and we walked together to our class…" Bertholdt put his hand up and looked at it "The spaces between my fingers is where Annie's fingers fit perfectly…"

Reiner laughed

"You love her, don't you?"

"I love her so much I can't understand it. All of me loves her… there isn't a part of me that doesn't"

* * *

_**I love this ship… I love it…**_

_**Please enjoy it!  
If you know any good love cheesy songs tell me so I can have more inspiration :D**_


	13. Chapter 13

She never understood the mentality of the school.  
Seniors had one week left, but the rest of the school had two.  
It didn't make any sense.

Annie looked at herself in the mirror; it was early morning she was getting ready to go to school.  
Where she would see him… and feel all those feels…  
How is it possible that she fell so fast?  
Is that how love works?  
She wondered because it didn't feel normal.

She look at her hair, it was down, not yet brushed her eyes were tired, her expression was cold.  
She tried to smile but it looked fake.  
She did it once more and it scared her.

"I smile at him yesterday…" she said out loud "I look horrible"

She got ready put her uniform on and got out of her house.  
The snow looked beautiful.

In another house Bertholdt and Reiner were sleep in the floor.  
They had had too many beers the night before.  
Bertholdt woke up with a huge headache.  
He went to the restroom and took a shower.  
Reiner prepared breakfast, unaffected by the beers they had the night before.

They ate in silence.  
When they were done Reiner went to take a shower.  
After he was done they went to school.

At school Historia and Reiner got together while Bertholdt walked towards his class German Grammar, Historia was going to be there with him.

"Did you two eat?" Historia asked Bertholdt

"Yes, Reiner cooked" he answered

"Would you like some more food?" Historia asked sweetly "I'm sure Reiner didn't prepare enough for the two of you"

Bertholdt smiled towards Historia and grabbed the food she was offering him

They continue going through their day.  
Annie kept thinking about the question she asked Bertholdt.  
Would he answer? She hoped so.  
But she didn't have time to be thinking of that.  
Finals were coming up and her grades had to be good.

Bertholdt didn't do anything in any of his classes. Most of the classes had study time for the next two days so he just didn't pay attention to anything.  
When the time for lunch came Bertholdt grabbed his things and rushed to the lunch room.  
He didn't see Annie there yet.  
He didn't get his food he just sat there waiting for her.  
He had to answer the question she asked the day before.  
He had waited the whole day to answer the question, formulating answers in his head, wanting to have the perfect respond to it.

Annie didn't want to go to lunch, but she had too… she wanted to know, she had to know… she wanted to dream but she was afraid…  
When she enter the cafeteria she saw him there in his table, alone.  
She walked towards him in her usual pace, slowly but steady, she sat down

"Hey" she said quietly

Bertholdt was sweating, he was thinking, dreaming about how she would react to the answer he was going to give her.

"Bertholdt?" Annie asked

Berthold heard the voice and turned towards her.  
She wasn't expecting Annie to show up there so fast.

"A-a-a-a-annie?" he asked nervously

"Hey" she said once again trying to smile a little

He smile back, but his smile look a little bad, like he was about to explode

"I I am going… to answer" he said nervously "but not here…"

Annie face lit up for a moment but then it went back to normal.

"Oh" she said with tint of sadness in her voice.

"No, no is not like that… I promise" Bertholdt said trying to sound calm, he laughed for a minute "Is not like that… listen… to me… for a moment…"

"I'm going to go get my food" she said

"No" he said

Bertholdt got up grabbed her hand

"I'll… I'll take you out to eat" he said

"We are in school" she answered

"Please… please come with me" he said looking down, still grabbing her hand

She eased herself

"Okay" she said

Bertholdt and Annie rushed through the Cafeteria and out of the school.  
They run to Bertholdt's car.  
When they reach his car Annie began laughing  
Bertholdt turned around and saw her.  
It was the first time he saw her doing that.  
Bertholdt also began laughing, they were both laughing now.  
For a moment they both laughed looking at each other and just feeling the happiness.

"We got out of school" Annie said smiling "We are out…"

"We don't really have to come for these last two days…" he said

"Yeah…"

"So… it won't be a problem… I think"

"Let's go then." She said

"Yes…" he said quietly

Bertholdt open the door for Annie so she could get in and then he went to his side so they could get out.  
Annie was feelings so many things, it felt like they were the only things existing, it was happening again.  
And she was happy it felt like that again.  
For that moment they were the only two existing, she was happy that being with Mina made her realize that letting people in wasn't so bad, maybe it was even a good thing and being with them the night before showed her that having friends was nice and wonderful and she had never experience that and she was afraid… but what isn't dangerous?

Bertholdt was just overwhelmed with the fact that his love was in his car going out for lunch, skipping school; he was thankful to the heavens for it.  
She even laughed with him, that made him so happy and he just couldn't handle it, he felt a little more comfortable with her, and less nervous. It was like she was accepting him more and more… maybe she liked him too.

"W-w-where would-d-d you lik-ke to go?" he asked nervously

"I don't care" she answered looking at him in the eyes

That made Bertholdt loses it.  
Ah! She was so cute and adorable and beautiful… and there just weren't enough words to describe her.

"What about… t-t-the chicken place?"

"Yeah" she answered "Are you… going to answered me?"

She didn't know if it was okay to ask him about that, he hadn't mentioned it.  
Bertholdt began sweating once again and only nodded.  
That made Annie uneasy

"You don't have to answer" she said coldly looking out to the streets

"I… I… I have to tell you…" Bertholdt said nervously

Annie nodded.  
The rest of the trip to the chicken place was in silence.  
When they arrive they ordered their food and took it with them.  
Bertholdt drove to the nearest park.  
It was cold, so they would eat inside the car. Like that, it would be better to tell her his feelings.

Bertholdt parked the car

"Can you close your eyes for a minute?" he asked politely

Annie sighed and then she did it

"I… I fell in lo-o-o-o-o-ve" he began "from… the bot-t-t-tom of my heartttt…"

Hearing this made Annie smile a little

"And… I… knew… it was you… from the first time I saw your eyes… I felt it… deep… deep… inside… of me…" he paused for a minute "You have become… become… my sun… my stars… everything… The letter that you're asking for… everything in it... is-s-s-s t-t-t-true… and you are… you… you… are the love… of…" he paused and hid his face away from her "of my life… and… I lo-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-ve you…"

Hearing this made Annie want to cry.  
How did he even notice her? She was always quiet and she didn't bother anyone  
How did that happen?  
Why?  
When?

"How?" she asked looking over at him

Bertholdt was covered in sweat

"I don't know… it… it just… kind of happen…"

"Why?" she was just confuse

"Because… It was love… at first sight" he said quietly "I just love you… for the first time I saw you… you're… you are… just… perfect"

She couldn't believe her ears.  
Was she in love too?  
She didn't know…

"Whenever I see you" she began "I feel this feelings in my heart… and… I don't know what to do with them… I'm nervous around you and I feel happy when I see you and everything is perfect when you're with me… and is just a weir feeling." She paused and looked at him "Is that what you feel?"

Bertholdt lowered his face

"Yes"

"Look at me, please… don't hide your face"

"Yes" he said looking at her in the eyes

Annie smile a little.  
She was in love.  
She was in love with the soccer star, tall boy from her school…  
Love was in there… she was… happy? Overwhelmed?

"We should eat" she said

"Yeah, yeah" Bertholdt answered "we should"

They stayed in the car in silence eating with the company of each other.  
They were both happy.  
Annie could dream all she wanted and Bertholdt's dream had come true.  
It was a dream… they were happy.


	14. Chapter 14

In the lunch room Reiner and Historia were wondering were those two had gone, Ymir was still in the line waiting for her food.

Ymir came and looked at the table. There were only two people sitting there.

"Where is Bertholdt?" Ymir asked sitting down besides Historia

"I don't know" Reiner answered "He came to school. We came together."

"And he's hungry" Historia added "Reiner didn't cook enough food for them both."

Reiner smile

"Do you think he's still studying?" Ymir asked

"I don't know…" Reiner asked "he never skips a meal"

"Hey Historia" Eren asked coming to his table

"What?"

"Why were Bertholdt and Annie running out of here?"

"Huh!" Reiner said getting up "He's doing something with Annie"

"Okay." Then Eren turned to Historia "Historia, Mikasa and Mina wanted to talk to Annie about tomorrow. Could you tell Annie about it? I'm assuming you know"

"Yes, of course" the blond girl said smiling "I will make sure to tell her"

"Thanks"

Eren walked off to his table.  
Reiner only smiled. Bertholdt's dream was coming true.

* * *

In the park, Annie and Bertholdt were eating without saying a word.  
Peace surrounded them; it was like that time was theirs only.  
When they were done Bertholdt started the car and began heading to the school

"Why do you always stutter?" Annie asked looking out of the window

"I… I… That's how I am…" Bertholdt answered

"You've always been like that?"

"I think so…"

"Is it because you're nervous?"

"Maybe"

"Are you nervous because of me?"

Bertholdt didn't dare to look at her

"Yes"

Annie paused and sighed

"You don't have to…" she said "I think that… if we're going to do this… we should not be nervous"

Hearing this made Bertholdt happy.

"Are you saying that you want to…?"

"Yes!" Annie said interrupting him "But you have to ask properly"

"Right now?"

"I don't know" Annie said quietly closing her eyes "Whenever you're ready… I guess"

Bertholdt smiled.  
That must be a dream, this couldn't be happening. It's just impossible that Annie, that serious, beautiful girl, laid eyes on him, somehow.  
How could that had happen?

"I will ask you…" he said "You won't have to wait long"

Annie smile.

"Okay" she said looking away "I will wait"

* * *

When they went back to the school their history class was about to end

"You two are late" Mr. Ackerman said annoyed "There's no review for you two. The final in this class is on Thursday. I hope you know everything you need to know, since you skip this damn class"

"Sorry" Bertholdt said

"Sit down and look like you're doing something" the teacher said

Annie and Bertholdt sat down in their respective sits.  
No one in the room talked everyone was busy doing some work the history teacher had put down.

Annie was so happy that Bertholdt had taken her out to eat. It was a little weir at first when he took her hand and ran out of the school, but that same weirdness surrounded him was what she loved, she didn't understand completely how on Earth she fell in love for him, but it didn't matter.  
After all, love came to people at any time.

She looked over at him who was sweating and looking out of the window.  
She smiled.  
Everything was going to be fine. He was just what her dad had sent, someone who could look after her and give her all the love she needed.  
Or at least, that's what she thought.

The bell rang.  
Annie got up slowly and packed her things.  
Bertholdt tried to packed his stuff fast to get out, he couldn't stay there any minute he was about to explode from the happiness and he had to tell Reiner.  
When he was about to walk out of the room Annie called him

"Bertholdt, wait!"

Bertholdt turn to see her

"Y-y-yes?" he asked

"Thank you for everything" she said blushing

"You're welcome…"

"Get out of here love birds" Mr. Ackerman said "Go to your next class! I don't want to see exposure of your love in a school environment"

Annie got out immediately while Bertholdt nodded.

Annie hugged her books and tried to walk as fast as she could to her Calculus class.  
Mina saw her and smiled

"Annie!" she said smiling "Did Historia tell you about tomorrow?"

Annie turned around and saw her, she had a big smile

"No…" she answered

"Well, tomorrow, after the tests, we are going out to shop for shoes. You are still coming, right?" Mina asked smiling "It will be fun."

Annie nodded

"If I'm not a bother"

"You won't be" Mina said smiling to her "Because we're friends"

Annie smiled a little.

In psychology class Bertholdt smiled like an idiot, he had not notice Reiner there sitting next to him. Bertholdt was lost on his own thoughts.

"I think something really good happen" Historia said smiling "I think he finally confess"

"Ah, it would be great if he did" Reiner said laughing

"He is not paying attention to you at all. I'm sure that is it"

"Probably" he said smiling "I'm happy, Bertholdt and Annie would be perfect for each other."

Historia nodded

"I think so too"

Reiner looked over to Bertholdt who was in his own little bubble.  
It was nice to see him that way.

Bertholdt wanted to tell Reiner about his adventure, but he did not know how to begin.  
He had not notice that Reiner was there because he was too involved in his thoughts of Annie. He began scanning the room until he found Reiner right next to him.

"Sooooo" Historia said smiling

"So?" Bertholdt asked

"Did you do it?" Reiner asked "We heard you took her hand and ran out of the cafeteria and then out of school"

Bertholdt suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach mixed in with sentimental memories.  
He was blushing deeply.

"I didn't" he said "But I told her what I felt"

"Did she not get it?" Reiner asked

"She wanted a formal question"

"Why didn't you do it?" Historia asked sweetly

"I can't be like your fiancé" he answered

Historia smile looking at Reiner

"When are you going to ask her out then?"

"At the ball" he said looking at the floor with a low blush "and… can all of you… help me?"

Historia smiled while Reiner laughed

"Yes!" Reiner said "What do you have in mind?"

Bertholdt look up to Reiner

"I was hoping you would help me come up with the idea"

In calculus Mina and Annie worked together in a practice test that Mr. Smith had given them.

"Annie~~~~" Mina said when they finished the paper "Where were you running to?"

Annie, who was staring at the floor, suddenly looked at her with an intense blush in her face  
Seeing this made Mina smile

"I… I went out to eat"

"Huhuh" Mina said singing/smiling "Did you have fun?"

Annie felt uneasy but she wanted to tell her about it.

"Yes…" Annie answered "I had fun… we… he… told me he likes me"

Mina's eyes grew in size and smile happily

"Did he ask you to be his girlfriend?" Mina asked in a quite tone

"No" Annie said sighing "I told him to ask properly… and then he told me that I didn't have to wait so long"

Mina was so happy at hearing what Annie just said, she began to cry which made Annie be surprise

"Mina?" she asked touching her hand

"I'm okay" she said smiling wiping her tears "I'm just happy that Bertholdt and you are getting together. He has had a gigantic crush on you since kindergarten"

This surprise Annie

"He has?"

"Yes"

"Then why hasn't he approached me?" Annie asked feeling an empty feeling inside of her "Was I… am I... just… not-"

"No, no" Mina said grabbing Annie's hands "He was just waiting for the right time. I'm sure of it."

Annie nodded calming down

"Yes. After all I try to be by myself." Annie looked at Mina and gave her a tiny smile "I won't do that again. I won't shut myself."

"I'm glad" Mina said "I've miss you. We were friends and we were close but after the tragedy last year you became distant and I didn't know how to approach you… and I am sorry" Mina added with her voice braking

"Is not your fault" Annie said

Mina smile

"Is a new start, I hope everything goes well."

Annie nodded

She looked out of the window  
Bertholdt was a good person and Mina was a nice friend.  
She felt happy, she was surrounded by people who liked her and nourished her.  
She could finally let go of the memory of her dad and become happy in other ways, she was thankful to the heavens that she was getting to that point.  
It made her feel happy.

* * *

_**Hey**_

_**Sorry… The next update might be in August. I'm leaving to go on vacation for two months.  
But before that I will try to put another two chapters, and if I can't then is going to be two months… but then again, isn't that the normal time? I'm such a horrible person for not updating sooner  
Please enjoy!  
Thank you so much for reading and your wonderful reviews that help me go on with the story. You are amazing!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Annie was happy to know that Mina was there for her, knowing that made her feel secure and loved.  
She was stupid to no notice that Mina really tried to reach her, Mina had tried everything.  
They became friends back in kindergarten, Annie was always quite and indifferent, taking everything for granted and not understanding the real value to it.  
Annie thought that becoming friends with Mikasa would be a better deal, since they were both quiet; however, Mikasa had something that Annie didn't: long-time-friends.  
Mikasa and her friends had move from Shingashiwa to Trost because of an epidemic. Mikasa's adoptive father, who was a doctor, was needed in Trost to help the sickness not spread and since those times, they had stayed there.  
Annie and Mikasa were not alike. They were both quite but their life style was totally different.

Annie looked over to Mina who was staring at her phone.  
They had finished their practice test.

"Annie" Mina said quietly "Do you want a ride home?"

Annie looked at her friend confuse

"Why do you ask?"

"There is a snow storm coming and I know you walk home…" she said smiling

"Is okay, I can walk home." Annie said indifferent

"Or, Bertholdt can take you home" Mina said with a smirk in her face "That would be perfect"

Annie blushed and tried to hide her face away from Mina

"A-n-n-i-e" Mina said "Wouldn't that be perfect"

"…no…" Annie answered "It would be awkward"

Mina smile

"Let me take you home today. Is going to get really cold"

Annie looked to Mina and smiled a little

"Okay"

Mina returned the smile and felt happy inside.  
Annie was letting her in, and this time was going to be deeper than before.

At the end of the day Mina and Annie walked to her car talking about the ball.

"Tomorrow we will go and find you the most beautiful shoes in the whole world"

"I'm going to need to go to the bank and make a transaction" Annie said

"You don't have money?" Mina asked concern "If not…"

"No, that's not it. My aunt is going to send it to me tomorrow." Annie said shaking her head

Mina smiled

"I'm glad you're talking to me again. I thought I was just a bad friend"

"You were not. I was blind" Annie said quietly

Mina opened the car and they both got in.

"I ignore you, and ignore everyone who was not my father. I think I loved him too much… but I had to make room for my friends…" Annie shook her head "But now, me… I want to treasure you."

"Oh Annie" Mina said about to cry "But still—"

"No, my father used to asked me why I didn't invite friends over… and I thought that Mikasa would be the only friend, but we are not alike… not like I thought… and… I ignore you… and I'm so sorry… and you're still here… and… and" Annie's voice began to break

Mina hugged her

"Is okay" Mina said "Now we are here. So, is okay… We are still friends."

Annie felt a relief.  
She had told Mina how she felt, and Mina had reacted in a nice way. She wasn't angry.  
Annie felt like she was being freed but she didn't know from what.  
Bertholdt had helped her realize about her actions, making her think about all her relationships.  
She was going to be open, at least to her friends. She was cold; she could not help that that was just how she was.

"Thank you, Mina" Annie said hugging her back "You are a good friend"

Mina smiled between her tears

"You're welcome"

In the ride home they didn't talk, they only listened to music.  
It was nice to spend some time with her friend, building the relationship stronger.

When they got to Annie's home the storm had begun.  
The snow was falling hard; Mina could not see the road clear. Her house was about 15 minutes away from Annie's house.

"Stay in my house until is better" Annie said "And if its not… you can stay in my house and spend the night"

"Let me call my parents" Mina said smiling "I would love to spend the night with you! It would be the first time in your house"

Annie smiled a little

She got out of the car and took her stuff.  
Mina followed her.  
It was a crazy Tuesday. A lot of things had happen, they were good things; Annie had realize that being friends with people who liked her was nice and that having a crush on someone was amazing, even if it fell weird and confusing. It was nice to know that people liked her and wanted to spend time with her.

"_Bertholdt"_ she thought

She smiled and blushed.  
But all that happiness went away when she found out she left the key of her house inside the house.  
She didn't know what to do.  
Everything had gone amazing that day, why now? Why was this happening?  
She had nowhere to go. What was she going to do?  
The back door was also locked.

"Mina, there is a problem" she told her friend who was waiting behind her with a smile, she was cold.

"What is it?" Mina answered

"I don't have my key" Annie said in her usual cold voice

"Not even a spare one?"

"No…"

"Let's go to the car" she said "at least it will be warm there"

Annie and Mina went back to the car; she was worried about the situation.  
Where was she going to sleep?  
She looked over at Mina who was in her phone texting someone.

"Don't worry about it. I will call the guys. They will come"

"Is snowing really hard" Annie said worried

"Is okay" Mina smiled "They will be here. After all, we all live very close to each other"

Annie nodded.  
Was her happiness at fault?

"This is happening because I had had too much fun" Annie said with a tint of sadness in her voice

"No, no." Mina said reaching to touch her hand "Things like this happen"

Annie only looked at her, Mina smiled.

"One time, my mom told me to go to the store and buy something… I forgot to get the change from the cashier"

Annie nodded

"This other time, Marco gave me a present and I left it in his house. We forgot about it for weeks, until he clean his room and found it."

Annie looked at her, still worried

"This other time, Mom, Dad, and I were in a vacation just outside of Trost and I forgot my clothes and everything I had packed. They had to buy me things in our vacation spot"

Annie began to feel a little more relax

"Everything is going to be okay" Mina said smiling "Because, this won't matter next week, or tomorrow and it teaches you a lesson. Now you will always see if you have your key"

"Yeah…" Annie said under her breath, nodding

After they were done talking Marco appeared in Mina's window smiling and waving

"Bunny!" Mina said getting out of her car and hugging Marco

Annie felt a little relief, at least there were people going to help her.  
She could have done something, but it would have taken her forever and more heads to think are better than only one.

"I got the other guys too"

"Who?" Mina asked looking over at his car

"Everyone who was playing football yesterday!"

Mina laughed.  
Everyone was there.  
It made her happy, that was going to impress Annie.

"This is going to be fun!" Mina said clapping "Thank you Bunny"

"You're welcome" Marco said smiling kissing her forehead

Mina walked over to Annie's side of the car

"They're here" Mina said opening the door of the car "Let's go see what we can do"

Annie got out of the car and put her hood on her head.  
She turned around and saw that there were three more cars parked by her house.  
She was impressed

"Why are they all here?" Annie asked under her breath.

"Because we are all friends" Mina said smiling "They consider you a friend… after all you were part of our little group, you were distant, but you were always a part."

Annie looked at everyone, everything pause for a moment.  
She was acquaintances with them, ever since she came to this town with her dad 14 years ago. They played together, they spend time together and somehow they were all involved in the picture. Not as much as Mina was, but they were still there. Letting her play with them, sitting with them at the lunch table, being partners in school projects, she began to understand everything now.  
She was never really alone, she could have gone to Mina to talk about her feelings, and she could have sit down with any of them to eat or ask for help.  
She understood now, it was her fault that she never understood who was really by her side.  
They had tried to reach her when her father died, but she pushed everyone away.  
But they were still here; they wanted to help even with the storm coming this way.

"Well, Annie left her key inside the house and we can't get inside" Mina announce to the group

"We can open it" Eren said smiling

"Eren we have to open it" Jean said

"Jean—"

"Damn it, Jaeger! Is JEAN!"

Reiner laughed.  
He walked over to the house and tried to push the door to get inside of it.  
But the door would not give in.  
Several of them tried to open it.

* * *

When Bertholdt receive the text from Marco saying that they needed to help a friend, he didn't hesitate to go and help. He didn't want to study for his test.  
He didn't know that the one in help was his dear Annie.  
When he arrived he recognized the house. He was surprise and happy and he couldn't hold his feelings.  
He looked over at Reiner who was a little confused.  
He began sweating and feeling hot.

"Why are you nervous?" Reiner asked

"This is Annie's house" he answered in a whisper

Reiner smile  
"Is going to be a fun afternoon" Reiner said laughing "Come on, let's go get this girl inside her house

* * *

The storm was getting worse, everyone was worried now.  
No one could open the door

"We need to attack it" Eren said

"Eren" Mikasa said "No"

"Mikasa, do you have another solution?"

"No"

"Then?" Eren asked desperate "I'm so cold!"

"Let's tried to remove the knob" Bertholdt said

"We won't be able to close it after that" Reiner said concerned "There has to be something else"

Ymir and Historia began checking the windows.  
One of them was open.

"We found something" Historia said

Everyone went to see what it was

"Are you telling me that this window was open all this time?" Jean said annoyed

"Shut up, Jean" Eren said "Is not like you helped"

"Jaegar!"

"Shut up!" Ymir said annoyed "Historia go inside and open the door"

Annie felt so stupid.  
Her window was open. It was the window were the bed located.

"See?" Mina told her "We fixed it"

Annie nodded.  
It was fixed, yes, but she felt so stupid. She could have tried the window.

Bertholdt got close to her while the others were trying to get Historia inside the house

"I'm g-g-g-glad we… we could help" Bertholdt said a little nervous

"Thank you" Annie said in a cold tone

"We made it!" Historia shouted opening the front door

Annie looked at everyone

"The storm is not going to cease anytime soon. Would you like to stay until it passes?"

"I'm so hungry" Sasha said from the back

"We could make food!" Mina mention

Annie looked at her surprise

"Is a little tiny party!" Reiner said

Annie was confused now.  
Where they going to spend time in her house and have fun?  
She didn't sign up for this  
But it would be nice to spend time and make up for all those years of isolation, now she could be part of the group without hesitation.  
They liked her and she liked them.  
Friends

"That's fine" Annie said "I don't have much food"

"I now a supermarket close to here" Sasha said

"Jeez" Jean said "You know where every food supply is"

"Knowing how much you eat I have to" Sasha said smiling

"Come in" Annie said "Get comfortable"

The people bargain into her house and got comfortable

"Annie?" Eren said "Could we watch TV?"

"Yes" Annie answered without caring

"Don't you have a test tomorrow?" Mikasa asked

"I do" Eren said "But I'm not studying. I'm not at home now, am I?"

People came in, she was just standing there looking at everyone trying to spot the tall sweaty boy  
When she spotted him she felt butterflies in her stomach.  
He was talking to Ymir and Reiner; she couldn't figure what because of the noise and everything

"I need money to buy food" Sasha said

"I think everyone needs to cooperate, we can have more food like that" Marco said "I'm very hungry"

"We all are freckles" Ymir said

"Give me the money and I'll buy food galore" Sasha said laughing

After a moment of money-collecting Jean, Sasha, Ymir and Mikasa left

Bertholdt was left talking to Reiner.  
Annie felt happy that Bertholdt was there.

Bertholdt couldn't look over to the petit blonde girl.  
He was afraid, he wanted to, but couldn't.  
He was happy that everything had happen; it was like fate kept putting them together.  
His butterflies wanted him to go to her and talk to her or just stare at her and be with her and just spend time. He wanted that so bad.  
He wanted her, to hug and be her friend and kiss her and

"Bertholdt!" Reiner "Listen to me"

Bertholdt looked over to his friend

"Go talk to her and I'll distract this people here. We will decide on a movie to watch"

Bertholdt nodded.

Annie had gone to the kitchen to calm her heart and the butterflies on her stomach.  
The noise of the talking from her friends was loud. She turned around to see her backyard from the kitchen and tried to ignore everything.

"Everything is changing daddy" she said touching her heart

"A-a-annie?" Bertholdt asked

Annie turned around looking at him.  
He was blushing and she was too.  
The noise disappeared between them and everything seemed as if they were the only ones existing.

"Annie!" Mina said coming into the kitchen

Mina saw them there.  
She smile and went out.  
They needed some time alone.

Bertholdt could not believe is luck.  
He was with Annie in her kitchen, while a snow storm was going on.  
Annie got close to him.  
She understood her feelings for him, she had them all compress in her heart but now she could release them and give them to him.

"Thank you" Annie said without looking at him

"You are welcome" Bertholdt said in a low tone not knowing what face to put

They got closer to each other and then they heard Sasha enter the house cheering for the food they had bought.  
Sasha came into the kitchen and Annie rushed out to her backyard to get wood for the fire place while Bertholdt pretended to help her.  
They were both surprise.  
Annie began laughing trying to get the pieces of wood to put in the fireplace.  
Bertholdt smiled

"I love you" he said to her without really thinking

Annie looked at him in surprise.  
He had said that earlier that day when he was confessing to her, but now it was different.  
Annie dropped her wood and looked at him  
She didn't know what to do; she only wanted him to stay there with her.  
But the snow was heavy and the temperature too cold.  
Annie got close to him and hugged him.  
She didn't know what else to do.  
Bertholdt was shocked; he didn't know what to do.  
Annie was confuse, when she was about to let go he hugged her back.

"I love you… too" Annie said in a lower voice "I tried to compress my feelings. I did notice you, not because you're tall or because you're the soccer star… but because I like you… and I… I tried so hard to ignore my feelings… I didn't understand them at first…" Annie paused she didn't know where she had gotten all the strength to hug him and tell him this "I don't know when exactly I began feeling this, but it isn't recent."

Hearing this made Bertholdt explode in the inside, he hugged her even more.  
He had a huge smile in his face.

His constellation was complete.  
His stars moved around his galaxy, everything now made sense.  
His most precious star was now with him.

Annie felt that words were not needed.  
Everything seemed in place.  
Their friends were inside having fun and eating, they were here outside and even though it was cold, Bertholdt warm her up from the inside out.  
They were both happy.  
He would make her his girlfriend and he would make it in the most beautiful way possible.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoy it!  
I wanted to make it special, but I feel like it was too fluffy… idk… I'm sorry if you are disappointed**_

_**Please enjoy it and thank you for reading ^_^**_

_**Wait for me until I come back :D **_


	16. Chapter 16

Sasha, Jean, Ymir and Mikasa were still buying food in the supermarket; the others were watching TV and having fun while Bertholdt and Annie were outside getting some wood for the fire.  
After a moment of sweetness and love Annie and Bertholdt decided to go inside with the wood; Annie had her normal expression while Bertholdt was lost in his own world.  
Bertholdt couldn't believe his luck. That week has been a miracle and it was just Tuesday; Monday he had asked Annie to sit with him and today he had confessed his feelings and she had accepted them.  
Everything was perfect, nothing could make this moment horrid.

"Where were you two?" Eren asked curious

"We were out picking out wood for the fire" Annie answer with her usual coldness

At that moment Sasha entered the house with bags all over her hands, the others followed her in.

"I'm so cold!" Sasha said cuddling in between Historia and Ymir

"You're so cold!" Ymir said a little annoyed

"I went out in the storm to get everyone food!"

"Ymir" Historia said in his usual sweet voice "Sasha is cold, don't be so mean to her"

Annie looked around her listening to the talk Sasha, Ymir, and Historia had everything seemed so strange, there were people in her couch discussing, Marco and Mina were in the window looking out into the storm; Eren was with Mikasa, Jean, and Reiner talking; Bertholdt was by her side taking everything in, somehow being lost.

"Let's prepare the food then!" Jean said "We are not doing anything right now"

"Jean is only 3:00pm" Reiner said "I thought we were doing this for dinner"

"At what time are we going to eat then?" he asked a little annoyed

"Is going to be okay Jean, we can suffer together" Marco said from the window where he was

Jean only smile towards his best friend.

"Oh Bunny" Mina said smiling "You can wait"

"Of course, after all I'm here with you"

Everyone looked at the two love birds.

"Marco you're not at home!" Reiner said laughing

Annie looked at everyone and smile, it was nice to be with everyone, why did she stay away from everyone, they were all very nice, she had been blind, but now she could repair everything she had done wrong.  
She was happy she could before everything was over.

"Does anyone need more blankets or pillows?" she asked to everyone

"Yes!" Mina said "I need some!"

"I do too" Mikasa said "Is getting too cold inside"

"Bertholdt put the fire, don't just stand in there with the wood in your hands"

Bertholdt had stayed with the wood in his hands and not move form Annie's side; he was lost by what she had said.  
He loved her so much.

He put the wood and the fire begin.  
His friends kept talking and having fun, some watched TV others talked. At some point Jean, Sasha, Annie, Marco and Historia went to the kitchen to cook.  
At the end of the day they had hamburgers, tacos, steak and sushi.  
They had stop watching TV and now they were listening to music and talking.  
Annie and Bertholdt had stayed away from each other because of the circumstances, Bertholdt kept looking at her and feeling butterflies in his stomach; Annie on the other hand blocked all her thoughts about him, because she couldn't work with him in her mind.  
She felt she was in a fluffy world every time she thought about him.  
It was all nice and dandy until their history teacher appeared in the front door of the house

"You all are too loud. Me and my wife can discuss her newest book" His expression was cold. As cold as the weather outside

"Why did you come? Where do you live?" Eren asked annoyed

"In the house besides this one" Mr. Ackermann answered "Just shut your trap and I won't failed you in your test Thursday"

"You can't do that" Sasha said "We are not at school"

"Levi, leave the neighbors alone. Is the first time they are making this much noise" the History teacher said from behind

She came close to the door and saw the people in the house.

"You all are here!" she said happily "I'm coming in! I didn't know... Who's the owner of this house?"

"Annie" Reiner answered

Hange and the others kept talking while Annie went away to her room.  
It was getting late and the storm was still going on outside.  
Annie was tired and her brain could not process what had happen.  
She just wanted to sleep and dream… and wait for that glorious day.  
She was nervous and unsure.  
She closed her door and went to sleep; her friends could stay without her.

* * *

Bertholdt was happy to spend more time with her, but she was so distant.  
He didn't blame her, she was like that and she was not going to changed just because he didn't like one little thing.  
The rest of the night was full of activities and games, none of them study for the tests the next day. Hange and Levi had stayed for a while, they wanted some food.  
Everyone ended up tired and sleep everywhere in the house.

The next day Annie waked up like any other day. She had forgotten she had people over, outside the snow was high, but the streets were cleaned.  
She got out of her bed and went to take a shower.  
When she was out she saw that some of her friends were in the couch, others in the bed by the window, and others in the floor.  
She smiled to herself and walked to the kitchen.  
In the kitchen table Jean was sleeping while Sasha slept under the table with several blankets.  
Annie couldn't hold the laugh in and she let it go.  
She woke up the two of them.

"Is late, get ready" Annie said a little happy "We have test today Wenesday"

"Just a little more" Sasha said

Jean made unhappy noises  
She went back to the living room and turned on the lights

"Wake up, is time to go to school"

"We can't go" Reiner said "Our cars are under all that snow"

"Go clean them" Annie said "Or we're going to have to go to school walking"

"No" Bertholdt said quietly "We could asked the Ackermanns"

"They are going to have the same problem as we" Ymir said annoyed

"No" Reiner said smiling "Hange has a truck inside her house somehow, they never get it out"

"How do you now?" Eren asked

"We saw her once" Bertholdt answer "She loves that car, almost as much as she loves her Science History"

"Let's go ask then" Historia said

"Too early" Mina said

"Let's just not go" Marco said

Annie sighed and went back to her room to finish getting ready  
It had been a crazy day, it was going to be a crazy day… everything seemed so weir, everything was a dream.  
"Annie?" Bertholdt asked behind her

Annie turned around and looked at him.  
The tall boy she was in love with

"Yes?"

"Good morning" he said quietly

"Good morning" she answered him

"Did you… did you sleep good?"

Annie looked at him and then looked away

"Yes… did you?"

"No… really…" he answered

Annie smile

"Thank you for coming over"

Bertholdt smile  
He couldn't process what was going on…  
Everything seemed perfect. Too perfect.

* * *

_**Here it is, I promise it will get better.  
I will stay forever here in my 'vacation spot' since I don't think the usa suits me **_

_**I will update, mommy has a computer so that wont be a problem :D  
thank you for reading.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**So I had 1000 something words and everything was so beautiful and then this damned computer quit Microsoft Word on me. Like, I'm so frustrated! But since I love this ship so much I'm gonna do it again. But I'm angry.  
Also, thank you for your wonderful comments! Really! That helps me continues]! Much love to youuuuu**_

* * *

Annie looked around and saw her Friends in her house.  
It was something nice to have them over, and spend some time with them.  
The problem was that the snow was still there, the storm was gone but it was still cold

"We can walk to school" Annie commented in her usual cold voice

"How long does it take?" Historia asked

"About fifteen minutes"

"We should do it!" Eren said "It sounds like an adventure"

"Is too cold" Jean commented

"We do have less than an hour for our first test" Sasha said "I think we should do what Annie says to do"

Berthold was close to the kitchen listening to everything they were saying, but with his eyes on Annie.  
What had happen yesterday was a miracle.  
He had confessed to her, and he had hugged her for the first time. He couldn't wait to just be with her and just look at her and admire her beauty.  
Annie was his whole world.  
He wanted to love her forever, he was sure he could do it, she was his universe, he revolved around her in every way.  
He wanted to hold her and kiss her beautiful face and just snuggle together while is cold and take her to the beautiful places… he wanted to make her happy and just be with her.

"Bertholdt stop day-dreaming, we are going now." Reiner said

"Okay…" he said smiling to nothing

Annie was in his mind all the time.  
He was sure he could love her even after time ends.

* * *

Annie walked in front of him.  
She had only had a glance of his beautiful face that morning; she wanted to see him more.  
She turned around and saw him, he immediately looked away. He looked hot and sweaty.  
She smile while turning around, he was nervous around her, just the same way she was around him. He was so important now. But she didn't know how to be around him anymore. It was better when she hadn't realize her feelings, but she had fun with him. Now everything was better for her, she felt happier. She wanted him now, but she had to wait... Ah, she wanted him... It was crazy to feel this way because she would have never thought she was going to fall in love.

She sighed while smiling.

"I think we can still make it to the shoe store." Mina said

"We can't walk there!" Sasha said

"We will go tomorrow" Mikasa said

"Yeah, all of our dresses are long, so the shoes won't matter" Ymir said celebrating.

"Mina's dress is not" Marco said smiling

Mina looked at her love and smile

"Bunny… don't ruin the surprise"

Marco smile and hugged her

Bertholdt looked at the couple. At some point Annie would be like that with him… maybe not on that level, but… hopefully  
He loved her so much, his love had no end.

* * *

Annie looked at her paper.  
She had not study the night before… well no one had study.  
It didn't matter anymore anyway; the university she wanted to go already accepted her so these last scores didn't matter… but her overall score in her notes was going to matter.  
But every time she wanted to think Bertholdt's face appeared in front of her eyes.  
She could not work like this.  
He was so beautiful and nice and attentive. She loved him.

When she was done, she went over to the study hall to sleep some until the next test, Bertholdt was already there talking to Reiner. She walked over to a bench that was close to theirs but did not make a noise; she only sat down and pretended to read a book while she listened to their conversation. She wanted to hear his voice, she didn't care about their topic... She only wanted to hear it because it sounded like the voice of an angel, it made her dreamy and special... It was never enough.

"I can't believe you" Reiner said "You bought the tickets just now?"

"Yes" Bertholdt said quietly "But I bought them. It will be okay."

"Does she know we are eating in my house?"

"No yet"

"Does she know we have an after party?"

"No…"

"Bertholdt what if she doesn't want to stay at the party"

Bertholdt sighed

Annie listened to it quietly  
She smiled, everything that had happen on those three days had been overwhelming for the two of them.  
But she was so happy it had happen.  
She wanted to spend time with him, but not be awkward about it.  
He was like a drug to her; it made her happy, his love burn her and it made her feel alive.

Bertholdt turned around and saw her.  
She did not notice this and kept pretending she didn't know about him and Reiner.

Bertholdt got up and went to her. Reiner looked at both of them and left. They needed space.

"Hello" Bertholdt said nervously "how did you do on your test?"

When she heard this she jumped a little.

"Hi" she said looking at the table in front of her

"Can I sit down?"

"Yeah" she answered

"I have to talk to you about something" he said a little nervously "Is it okay?"

Annie nodded her head

"There's an after party in my house… on Friday… there will be food and… and drinks… and I was wondering… if…"

"Yes" she said "I will be there"

She looked at him in the eyes and then lowered them, she felt her cheeks burn.

"Annie..." Bertholdt said in a low tone

Bertholdt's eyes began to glow and his breathing was low his expression was something Annie had not seen before.  
He took her hands on his and looked at her directly in the eyes  
Annie felt her world filled with feelings and butterflies, everything around her was beautiful her constellation kept getting new stars, new beginnings; her heart was about to explode.  
The way he looked at her was so touching that she kept forgetting to breath.

"Annie… would… would… you… " He paused

Her hands were getting sweaty, but she didn't care.

"Would you be my girlfriend, I will always… always take care of you and love you... And... And... Love you"

Annie looked at him surprised. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was so startled. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her heart could not stop beating, for the first time she felt sweaty and her body was hot, butterflies were going in and out of her body, her brain kept repeating the sentence.

She looked down and then at him and smiled a little. She nodded her head. She couldn't believe it.

Bertholdt looked at her with love

"Hey!" Sasha said sitting beside them

They let go of their hands and looked away

"I think we're going today to buy shoes" Sasha continued

Annie nodded and then left

"Ah!" Bertholdt said hiding his face in his hands

Sasha looked at him and smile

* * *

_**So, here it is!  
I hope you guys like it…  
Have an amazing days and thank you for your amazing reviews : D**_


	18. Chapter 18

Annie walked away from the study hall with her heart jumping out of her chest.  
Bertholdt's glowing eyes were still in her memory; she couldn't believe what he'd asked, everything seemed like a wonderful dream. This could not happen just now. It was too soon... But love... Love does not have time... At least that was what she thought... It was something else

She looked everywhere.  
The only ones in the halls where the seniors, no one made a noise everything was silent.  
Did she even answer his question? She kind of did... She nodded but she didn't say a word.  
Did that count?  
Everything was just confusing; her heart could not stop beating against her chest.  
She wanted him... In many ways, she wanted to open up to him... and talk to him... And do crazy things with him.  
She wanted to share her feelings so they would not stay with her and bother her... Mina was there but Bertholdt was similar to her in many ways... He did not have his parents with him, just like her, he was alone in this huge city... He was just the right person. That's why she wanted him; they share many things, things others ignore.  
He just _had_ to be the one, because if he wasn't she wouldn't love him like she does. She sighed and just kept going.

Bertholdt was left with Sasha. He was confuse and a little angry, because Sasha had come in a terrible moment. What did she want?

"Bertholdt" Sasha said serious "what where the two of you doing?"

Bertholdt looked at Sasha and then looked away

"Nothing"

"Really?" she asked doubting him

"Yes"

"Then why did Annie went away?"

"She has another test?"

Sasha looked at him with doubting eyes but she let it go

"Today is hotter than yesterday so the snow will go away soon; we are going to get the shoes. Tell Reiner to tell Historia and Ymir"

Bertholdt nodded and Sasha left.  
Why couldn't she tell them herself? It was stupid  
He walked away from the study hall and went to his next test.  
He remembered Annie's surprise expression when he asked that. Her eyes had grown bigger; her breathing was heavy, and her hands had closed-up on his even more. She was quite for a moment... And then... She nodded? Did she nodded her head or was that his imagination?  
He didn't know...  
What was her answer going to be?  
He wanted her, to make her happy, to be there with her, to go out and have fun, to make her smile and make her always happy.  
Her beautiful face grows beautiful every day.  
Every day he falls in love with her even more. She is his everything; it felt very weird that his unrequired love was almost at his doorsteps knocking on his door.

Everyone had a hard day with the exams and the testing.  
When they were done they went to Annie's house to get their cars, but this time only the owner of the cars went back.  
Annie was waiting in the school along with the other girls for Sasha who was going to take them to buy the shoes. Annie was quiet and cold, as usual, but Mina had notice that she was hiding something.  
And it was true. It bother her that Sasha had interrupted them while he was asking her to date him, she was angry and now she didn't want to see him because she was embarrass about the situation.  
Did he notice that she nodded her head and that that was her answer?  
Probably not... Maybe he thought she looked stupid only staring at him without answering him.

Bertholdt walked with Reiner to his car.  
He did not say much in the way there, which made Reiner wonder what had happen after he left.

"Is Annie angry?"

Bertholdt looked at him quietly and move his head side-to-side

"Then why are you so down and quite?"

"Because... I... I asked her... And Sasha came... And she ruined the moment"

"Was it something important?"

Bertholdt nodded

Reiner laughed

"Is going to be okay! Don't be so down"

"I don't know what she was going to answer" Bertholdt said grabbing his head "I wanted to hear her answer! I wanted to see her beautiful eyes for more time... I wanted to be with her"

Reiner looked at him and padded him on the back

"Everything will be fine"

Bertholdt sighed and went on.

Sasha arrived to the school to pick everyone up.  
Annie was angry and ready to punch her, but she calmed down.  
Mina grabbed her hand and sat down side by side in the back of the car.

"Are y'll ready to go and have fun?" Sasha asked

"Yes!" Historia said exited

The car went on and the girls talked, except Annie, she was still angry  
When they arrived she got out and walked by herself while the other where in groups.  
Mina saw her and walked behind her

"Wait for me" Mina said grabbing her arm "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she said without looking at her, with her usual cold voice

Mina smile

"You know I can see you're angry"

Annie looked down and then she looked at Mina

"Bertholdt... He" she paused "he asked me to be his girlfriend" she lowered her head

"Ayyyyyyyyyy!" Mina said jumping then she stopped and looked at her "then... Why are you angry?"

"Sasha came..."

Mina looked at her confuse

"Sasha" Annie said "came to us when he was asking me to be his girlfriend... And I couldn't answer"

"Ooooooooooooooo" Mina said touching her lips "that's why you're angry"

Annie nodded

"And I forgot I had to pick up the money" Annie said "I'll just go home and wear my sneakers"

"No!" Mina said getting in front of her and putting her hands up to stop her "I can help you at least with something…I have extra money! Come on let's go"

"No... I can't do that"

"Annie, let's go!"

"Mina, you've been too nice"

"We are friends! If you need something then I will try to get you that! Depend on me!"

Annie eased up.

"Let's go then"

Annie and Mina walked around the huge shoe store and found many shoes to try on.  
Annie tried on flat sandals while Mina had 5-inch heeled.

"What do you think?" Mina asked showing off the shoes she had picked

"Will they go with the dress?"

"I think so" she said looking at her legs "Marco said it wasn't a long dress, so I thought pretty shoes would go with it."

"What about the color?"

"Is a black dress with golden lace" Mina said happily "so these golden shoes will be perfect"

Annie smile

"And you" Mina said touching Annie's shoulders "you will have this pair"

Mina showed Annie a pair of heels; they were white with cute stones around the heel and the back of the shoe

"White?" Annie asked

"Yes, it will go perfect."

Annie tried them on and tried to walk on them. Her feet hurt but she could walk on them.

"My feet hurt" Annie said

"Is just for a moment! You can take them off at the party and the after party..."

Annie nodded and then looked at the prize

"Oh no. They are too expensive" Annie took them off and put them back in the box

"I will pay for them!" Mina said while taking the shoes away from her "Oh no! Annie, they are on sale! They're only 435!"

"I don't like to buy shoes that expensive. I'm only going to use them once"

"You will need them"

"Too expensive"

"Then" Mina said smiling "I'm going to buy them"

Mina grabbed the shoes and ran to the cashier.  
When she was done, she handed Annie the shoes

"It wasn't much" Mina said "come on, let's go get something to drink"

"Mina you shouldn't have done that." Annie commented

"We're friends, and that's what we do." Mina grabbed her hand "come on, let's have fun! Forget about Sasha today! We have like an hour before going home!"

Annie smile

"Okay"

Mina and Annie walked around the Mall talking about the exams and the ball, it seemed so close but it felt too far to reach.

"Let's get something to eat" Mina said

Annie nodded

"Did you know that the boys want to go to the beach?"

"That's too far away" Annie said "and is dangerous"

"Nah" Mina said smiling "we should go too... And it would be romantic if you go with Bertholdt"

Annie smile, it would be amazing to go, she has never seen the sea.

While Annie forgot about Sasha and what she caused Bertholdt was at home staring at the ceiling.  
He wanted to see her, but she was probably buying the shoes for the ball… he was going to go over to her house and do something crazy later on… he was desperate and he wanted to make sure his head wasn't playing tricks.  
He wanted her…

_**So, thanks for reading! And the money currency I use is not dollars... They're the money from my home country because I feel more comfortable with it! So that 435 are like... Less than $25 so is okay! Cheap shoesssssss yassssss**_

_**Anyway, have a wonderful day! Thank you for your kind words and for your time!**_


	19. Chapter 19

Annie walked through the mall with Mina and enjoyed her time with her.  
They laughed and talked… they simply lived the moment.  
It helped Annie forget about Bertholdt for a while.  
For the first time she felt part of the world, she laughed more than usual, smile to random things, talked about almost anything.  
When it was time to go home, she smiled and said goodbye; Mina was happy that she could hang out with Annie and laugh once again.

Bertholdt was in his house still thinking about life.  
He wanted to see her one more time today, but he couldn't. It would probably showed that he was obsessed with her. She was his princess, his head was not there when he thought about her, every minute that went by he falls even more in love with her.  
How could that even happen?

Bertholdt picked up his phone and looked at it.  
He hadn't ask Annie for her phone number… but that thought was put on hold when he saw he had 5 messages from Reiner.  
Rapidly he read them.  
They needed more chips and drinks for the after-party in his house.  
Why would they even have an after-party right after a party? It didn't make any sense.  
He would just pick up the things missing the Friday morning before anything.  
Bertholdt looked at his clock, it was only 6:32pm.

* * *

When Annie arrived home she ran to her room and got the dress she borrowed from Mina.  
It was great they were almost the same size.  
She took her clothes off and put on the dress and the shoes.  
She looked at herself in the big mirror in her room.

Her skin glowed with the dress.  
She looked at herself not knowing what to do. She had not admire the dress or herself before, when she tried it on for the first time.  
She got the hair out of her tiny bun and it felt to her shoulders; she ran her right hand through her hair.  
She wasn't all that bad, like she always thought.

Annie looked down at her shoes, they went perfect with the dark blue dress.  
Everything seemed perfect… the only thing that wasn't perfect was… Bertholdt.

She closed her eyes and imagined her love walking towards her in a black suit and a dark blue tie, extending his hand towards her.  
She laughed for a moment, but then she extended her arm and reached him.  
He pulled her over and… and…

"No! I can't think that" Annie said looking at herself in the mirror, blushing "I can't… I…"

She looked at herself. She needed to be pretty for a night. She just had to. She wanted to feel beautiful, she wanted people to see her, specially Bertholdt… he had to see her.

* * *

The next morning she waked up tired, her hair was all over her face.  
She smile.  
It was finally Thursday… the ball was tomorrow, Bertholdt would be there… with her enjoying the moment.  
It almost seemed as a lie that it had finally come to this.  
Happily she left to school, the day was not as cold as the day before. It was perfect.

"Oh, daddy… I am so happy lately" she said into the air while walking away from home.

School was an exited and a scary place that morning. People were happy that the ball was coming but they were also nervous about the tests. The seniors were almost done, this was her last time coming to this school.

She walked slowly to her classroom ignoring everyone and living on her own world.  
She was going to get ready with Mina and the others at Sasha's house while the guys would get ready in Bertholdt's house. Everything seemed perfect. Historia's parents were making them food, and after that they would go to take pictures. Everything began at 4:00pm, the party start at 8:00 and it ended at 12:00am it just seemed impossible she would go to that kind of party.

"Ah… Berhtholdt" Annie said in a whisper while taking her first test.

When she got out of the first exam, she met Bertholdt in the Study Hall.  
She looked at him… she didn't want to look at him, she wanted to go but then he turned his eyes towards her and they stayed in sync for a few moments.  
Everything around them seemed to disappear and not make sense.  
Annie tried to come back to her senses and left rapidly. She couldn't talk to him just yet… but she had too!  
The party was tomorrow!  
She didn't know anything about where the location was; but that didn't stop her… she just left embarrassed.

Bertholdt was left there, alone.  
He couldn't do much, just see her leave, he needed to know the answer to his question.  
It's been a week since he could talk to her and make all of this happen… was she offended about yesterday?


	20. Chapter 20

Annie didn't know what to do.  
Everything was confusing now, she was happy with what her life had turn out.  
But was it worth it?  
Were the butterflies and everything she fell inside worth the pain and the enjoyment?

She didn't know; but every time she remembered his face and his beautiful way of expressing himself, the way he looked at her... every time she would be happy and thanking God for the moment.  
It was something different and beautiful.  
She needed to answer his question. He needed to know that she too loved him.

She looked towards the Study Hall and sighed, she was not sure if what she was about to do was okay but she walked towards those doors anyway. She wanted to answer him as soon as possible.  
When she opened the door Bertholdt had several people around him, they were all studying for the next test.  
She stopped in the entrance but then she kept walking towards him. She needed to let him now how she felt, he needed to know how he had changed her in such short period of time.. she had already talked to him about it but she needed to make it more clear. He had to know.  
But... was the time now the correct time?

She stopped in front the group where he was and looked at him, she felt so many things going on, she didn't know how to begin the conversation or get him out of there.  
Bertholdt had not notice her, he was too involved in studying, after all he was worried about that particular class.  
Reiner looked at Annie and smile

"Annie what can I help you with?"

Annie looked at him with her usual cold look

"I need to talk to Bertholdt" she said serious

Bertholdt looked up and saw her, his mind was not playing any games with him.  
Every time he saw her she looked like an angel sent from heavens, she was just so beautiful and soft and unique. He wanted to kiss her and cuddle her and just be with her all the time. She was the only one for him.  
He immediately got up and went to her leaving his friends behind.

Annie looked up to him and flushed slightly while getting some hair out of her face.  
Bertholdt didn't now what to do he just stared at her and felt so many butterflies go in and out of him.

"Can we talked somewhere more private?" Annie asked looking away

"Y-y-yes..." Bertholdt said looking at her

Annie began walking towards the entrance when the the bell for the next exam rang. She turned around and faced Bertholdt.

"I'm sorry" she said "I think is going to have to wait"

"Yes... that's... that's fine" he answered obviously looking down

Annie rushed towards the entrance and walked to her next exam.

* * *

The day continue like nothing had happen, she did keep thinking about him, just the same way he did. It was so confusing.  
When school was out Annie simply walked towards her house forgetting about everyone and Bertholdt... It had to wait, she was going to answer that question but it couldn't be today.  
When she arrieved home she looked at herself in the mirror; she took her hair out of her face and looked at herself in the mirror.

"YES" she said almost screaming

"_No"_ she thought _"I can't screamed it... maybe if I looked at him deeply and..."_

"Yes Bertholdt" she said to the mirror

"Oh god why is this so difficult? We like each other why am I getting like this. I hate my life, I hate everyone, I hate this circumstance... I just want to be with him... why do I get so flustered?"

She looked everywhere and went outside.  
She needed some air.

* * *

Bertholdt was at home just wondering why Annie wanted to talk to him... It seemed as everyone kept interrupting them. It was just stupid. The universe was against them. It was not fair for them.

Bertholdt remembered he had to buy the chips they were missing but instead of going tomorrow he decided to go today to get things off his mind... It wasn't going to work but he could try.

He arrived to the grocery and picked the chips he liked without realizing it. He walked around the store without doing anything else, just thinking.

"I love her so much" he said out loud.

He kept going until he hit someone with his body

"Ouch!" she said looking up

Bertholdt looked towards the tiny person

"Bertholdt?" Annie asked with her groceries still on the floor

"I'm so so sorry A-A-Annie... Please forgive m-m-me... I didn-t-t mean to do th-that... I'm s-s-so very sorrry... Annie... I-"

"Bertholdt!" she said looking at him ignoring her groceries in the floor "I... I want to tell you something"

Bertholdt looked at her

"But first... let me pick this up" Annie said getting on her knees

"I willll help you" Bertholdt said quietly

They both began getting the stuff up from the floor, occasionally their hans would touch.

"I... I... Well... Is... Is my turn to answer you" she said still picking up her stuff and looking at te grapefruit she had in her hand

She looked up to him, he didn't know what to do. His nerves were going everywhere, she could not explain what she was feeling.  
Bertholdt looked at her deeply without taking his eyes off of her  
Annie could feel explotions and volcanoes going on her body.

She got up and he did the same. Annie grabbed the sleve of his shirt and looked up to him and then looked away.

"Yes..." she said quietly

Bertholdt's heart stopped for a minute.  
Did he heard right?

"I... I want... to..."

Bertholdt let go of his chips and hugged her without thinking, she was so short and perfect for him. He loved his girl like he had never loved no one before.  
Annie was surprise at her, but she let go and hugged him back. At this Bertholdt couldn't resist the tears. He hugged her even more to keep her by his side.  
He let go to look at her for a moment.  
He notice her hair was not in a pony tail at the back she had her hair down, he eyes were looking at the floor and she had a smile on her face. Bertholdt could not resist this.  
He grabbed her face in his hands and made her looked up to him, the strands of her blond her touching his hands, her blue cold eyes had a sparkle and were onlyu looking at him.  
Annie's heart was rushing so much she didn't know what to do. She was happy, very happy.  
Suddenly she grabbed his face and smile deeply

"You have very pretty eyes Bertholdt" she said embarrased

Bertholdt could not hold it.

What?  
WHAT?!

Bertholdt didn't know what to said, he began sweating so much.

Annie smile

"A-a-a-a-annie..." he said stuttering

Annie let go and he did the same. She got her stuff and turned around

"I will see you tomoroow" she said running off feeling embarrased.

She couldn't believe what she had said.  
And what she had done with him. It was just daring. Everything was changing. Her life was turning for the better.

"Annie" he said behind her "I will see you tomorrow at the party"

He didn't stutter this time. He was sure now that everything was going to go their way. He was sure  
Annie nodded and rapidly rushed to the check out line. She couldn't hold her smile.

* * *

_**Well There you have it... after months of not being active because I didn't have a computer. Thank you for reading.!**_


	21. Chapter 21

Annie ran home ignoring the melting snow and the cold weater around her.

She just had to get home. The feeling of loneliness was going away, her heart was opening up to people.  
She looked up to the ceiling and smile remebering Bertholdt's eyes and how they would only look at her and only her.  
His eyes were so beautiful.  
It wont be easy, loving him and hiding her feelings, they had come a long way. It was so sudden.

"Does it work like that?" she asked herself outloud "Maybe if my father was here... he could explain"

She curled herself up and sighed.  
Everything would be okay.  
They had had so many moments together... the football match in his house, the get together in her house a couple of days back, yesterday in the Study Hall, the going out together and his confession.  
He was perfect... he was the right person.  
She never thought about it, but now that it was in front of her she understood everything.  
He loved her for who she was.  
He had turned her life around, she was not alone anymore, he had shown her that opening up is okay, to seek the help and company of others was okay.  
He was like a new sun in her life... he was just... just... the right person.

* * *

Bertholdt got in his car and went to his house to leave the chips and then leave for his work.  
He smile to himself while looking in the mirror.  
Were they official yet?  
He didn't know. He had waited for her for so long, he never paid attention to any other girl. She was his everything since that day in kindergarden. It was so silly when he thought about it.  
He can't keep his eyes and mind and everything off of her.  
Everything she did was just perfect. She was perfect. He didn't care about others, he just wanted to be with her and be happy.

He couldn't stop thinking about her while he was teaching his kids about football, or while going back home and finding Reiner in his house preparing some things for the next day.

"Are you going to go back to your house or are you going to stay here?" Bertholdt asked grabbing a beer

"Don't drink them today" Reiner said "They're for tomorrow. I'm broke now. I can't buy more"

Bertholdt smile and put it back, then walked to his room

"And yes Bertholdt I am going to stay" Reiner said from the kitchen. "Historia is in her parents house helping with the food for tomorrow.

"I see" Berthold answer

He went back to were Reiner

"Tell me why you have such a stupid expression in your face"

"Annie" he answered feeling butterflies in his stomach

"I imagine" Reiner looked at him and shook his head "You have to stop thinking about her so much"

"Do you ever stop thinking about Historia?" Bertholdt asked

"No... no really. I love her" Reiner answer smiling "I guess you're the same... when are you going to ask her out?"

"I already did" he answered

Reiner's face suddenly turned to a surprise expression

"What? When?"

"It was yesterday... when Sasha interrupted us"

"So that's why you were feeling so down!" Reiner said laughing "You're a baby Bertholdt"

Bertholdt smile

"I love her so much. She's my everything, she is just so beautiful and perfect. Is the new constellation I have, when I hear her voice I feel like I'm pulled to another dimention and I simply ignore everything around me. She makes me feel so many feelings at once. She's my star... She's my everything..."

Reiner smile at Bertholdt.

His friend had finally gotten what he wanted. He deserved it. Annie had won the lottery with this big teddy bear.

* * *

It was early morning when Annie decided to call Mina who was still sleeping

"Mina, sorry to call so early... but at what time am I suppose to come over?" she asked over the phone

"I don't care" Mina said "Do you have a ride? Do you need me to pick you up?"

"No. Is okay. I will walk"

"No." Mina said sounding more awake "I'll pick you up in the afternoon. Bring pajamas or confy clothes to change into."

Annie laughed a little

"I will. Thank you"

"Bye Annie" Mina said

"Bye"

Annie felt like everything was making sense, her friends liked her and loved her. She was just happy that everything had come to this. Friends were so wonderful and nice to have around, they were there for her when she needed them. She was so happy that she had opened up.  
It seemed as she had wasted all her other years all by herself... well no really. They were always present in her life, she just never notice them and she was not as close as she is now to all of them.

"Is all thanks to you daddy" she said outloud walking to the kitchen

She sighed looking out of the window and rembering the time with Bertholdt two days ago.  
He was so perfect, he was her new sun, her new constellation.  
It was like he had come out of a fairytale and come to save her from her loneliness and show her that people did care about her.  
Bertholdt was so wonderful.

* * *

Mid day came by very slowly Bertholdt was still sleeping when Reiner, Eren and Armin arrived to decorate the house for the after party.

"Bertholdt!" Eren said waking up the tall fluffy guy "We told you we were going to arrive by mid day. You're still sleeping"

"Sorry" he said waking up "I..."

"He had to work yesterday" Reiner said "Let him sleep a little more, after all he is going to have to clean it all by himself tomorrow"

Reiner laughed while Eren only nodded seriusly.

Suddenly the phone rang.  
Bertholdt got up and went to pick it up

"Hello?" the other line said

"Hello?" he answered

"Is this Bertholdt?" she said quietly and embarrased

"Y-y-yes..." he said grabbing the phone even more "How are you?"

"I'm a little nervous" she said "I just wanted to... to..." she trailed off

"Are you okay?" he asked worried

"I just wanted to... see how you were... you sound good. So I'll go now"

"Annie" he said almost in a whisper "I'll see you later today"

"Yes..." Annie said

Then she hang up

Bertholdt looked at the phone in his hand  
His love had just called him.  
She was so special. That was his constellation, his new beautiful girl whom he love with all his might and heart.

"You look like a retarded potato" Eren said laughing

"Eren" Reiner said grabbing some of the decoration from his hands "You are worse than him when you're with Mikasa"

Eren laughed and walked off leaving Bertholdt alone.

Annie on the other side was so nervous and felt so stupid.  
It was worth it.  
She was holding up the phone against her while smiling, tears running down her face.  
It seemed as she was on a dream, she was afraid of walking up.  
It took a lot of courage to call him.  
She only wanted to hear his calming voice once more, just before going to Mina's place and being with all the other girls, she wanted to feel, to anticipate the moment when she finally was going to finally see him that night.  
She couldn't wait  
He couldn't wait.  
Everything was coming together perfertly.

Love was in the air.


	22. Chapter 22

Mina looked around her room and saw most of her friends in there getting ready while her mom helped all of them. It was about one in the afternoon.  
Sasha, Krista, Historia and Annie were getting ready while Mikasa was still on her way. Eren's mom Carla was going to take her since she lived close to them.  
The guys were in Bertholdt's house getting everything ready. Since they said that the girls would take a long time to get ready and they wouldn't.

Annie looked around the room and saw everyone smiling and laughing, just having a good time.  
The time went by slowly while they joked around.  
Mina's father would often go to check on them with snacks, which Sasha would eat as soon as they got in there. Annie was happy, she didn't looked it, but she was. Her heart was beating fast and happily, this was her fist time doing this with friends, she would look so beautiful for tonight. She wanted to feel pretty and wonderful, she wanted people to look at her and admire her. She wanted to feel like a teenager.

At about three thirty in the afternoon they were all ready with their hair and the makeup, the only thing left was to put on the dresses and go pickup the guys for pictures.  
Annie looked around her while everyone tried their dresses.  
The dresses around her were so beautiful and pompous; the dress she was going to wear was something so simple. She felt left out.  
She waited for the others to put on their dresses.  
Historia had a golden dress with sparkles all over it; it did not have a back and it was so big. Her hair was put up in a big bun while her hair in the front fell in front of her face.  
She looked so beautiful and stunning... she was like a fairy.

"Reiner is so lucky to have you" Sasha said sitting in Mina's bed "Look at you!"

Historia blushed lightly

"Thank you" she answered Sasha.

Mina's dress was black and gold long-short it, her hair was down and curled.  
She twirled and smile, after her turn on putting on the dress she went to sit with Annie who had not seen herself in a mirror.

"With all those flowers you have in your hair, you look so different. Also your hair is longer than I espected." she commented "I don't think that dress would go good with your makeup or your hair... come with me"

"It will be okay" she answered her friend

"Come one" Mina said grabbing her hand "You won't regret it"

Annie and Mina got out of her room and went into another.  
It was a walk in closet with a lot of pretty dresses.  
Mina looked around for a moment and hang her one that was light beige color with lots of flowers all over the place. The shirt part had a sweetheart collard, while it had the two thick spagetti-sleves, the skirt of the dress was lazy and it went all the way to the floor.  
The flowers in her dress matched the ones in her hair.  
She did not dare look at herself in the mirror.  
She was scare of what she was going to see.

"Well... you want to look at yourself?" Mina asked happily "You only need the shoes. And they would go just fine with the dress"

"Mina... I can't" Annie said "This dress is too much"

"No is not" Mina said "Come on"

Mina got out of the room with Annies clothes and went to where the others were.  
Annie only followed.  
When they got into the room, Ymir was showing off her dress. It was a black short dress with long sleves. It showed off Ymir's wonderful legs.  
Mikasa smiled towards Annie and nodded.

"Wow" Sasha said "You look like a totally different person"

Annie didn't know what to say.

"Look in the mirror" Mina said

Annie walked towards the mirror and was surprise to see what was in front of her.  
Her face didn't have as much makeup as some of them did, her hair was let down with a braid around her head with petit flowers on them, while the flowery dress was perfect for her.  
She turned around to see the back and was happy with the result.

"Well, now that you are all ready, lets go to the meeting place" Mina's mother said "Put your shoes on"

* * *

Bertholdt looked at the clock everytime he would go past the Kitchen.  
He wanted time to go buy so much faster, he wanted to see her, he wanted to tell her he loved her, he wanted to hold her tight and never let go.  
He was just overwhelmed by her, she was so beautiful, she was his everything.

Food was cooking and the drinks were in various coolers.  
It was going to be an intense night. Only them after the ball. It was going to be amazing.  
They got ready fast and left the house.  
Berhtoldt was feeling so anxious and didn't know what to do. He was just dying in the sit of the car. He wanted time to go by faster, his butterflies in his stomach didn't stop.  
He wanted to see her so bad, but at the same time he didn't.  
His cheeks felt so hot, he was already sweating.

"The girls are already at the wall" Eren said looking at his phone "They said to hurry up"

"Well, they got ready faster than we did" Jean said laughing

Marco only smile. He couldn't wait to see the love of his life.

When they got there they were not expecting to see such scenary. Everyone looked so beautiful.

"Dammit" Ymir said annoyed "Is so cold up here"

"This just made me more hungry..." Sasha said with a sad tone

Reiner stopped for a moment to admire his future wife, tears came out of his eyes and then he sighed laudly and walked towards them.  
Bertholdt was looking for his girl but he could not find her.  
How could he not?  
He always find her anywhere.

Everyone just got together and began possing for the pictures.  
Bertholdt still looking for her.  
How hard could it be?  
It was only Tomas, Ymir, Historia, Reiner, Mina, Marco, Sasha, Jean, Armin, Connie, Mikasa, Eren Annie and him.  
Was he too nervous to find her.  
Who wouldn't be after what had happen in the supermarket the day before.

Annie was feeling a wreck of feelings in her head, stomach and heart.  
She looked like a totally different person.  
Those heels were killing her. She wanted to get the photo shooting over with.  
When she saw Bertholdt, she kept hiding away from him behind anyone who was taller than her.  
And then finally they met eyes.  
She didn't want to beacause she was so nervous.  
He felt his heart stopped for a moment, this girl was the girl he loved.  
She looked so beautiful, he wanted everyone to see her.

"H-h-h-hi" he said feeling his heart flutter "You... you look very beautiful"

Annie looked at him without saying anything, she only flushed. She was about to reach his hand when Mikasa came towards them

"You are next" she said to Annie

Annie walked towards the edge of the wall and stayed there, with the sun behind her, a little breeze came buy making her hair go free, she tried to stopped her hair from getting out of place but it didn't work.  
She broke off in a laughed, the others laughed too.  
She was having a blast. She was also feeling nervous

"Now" Mina said "Bertholdt, go stand next to her"

"Is that her date" Mina's mom asked

"Yes" Mina said looking at Bertholdt walking towards Annie

Mina's mom nodded while getting ready to take a picture  
Bertholdt went to Annies side and stand a little too far away from her

"Get clsoer" Mina's mom ordered "I need you two to be together"

Bertholdt looked at Annie and Annie looked at him  
Mina's mother looked at them and decided that that was a good shot

Annie was feeling her heart burts in her chest.  
He got so close.  
She was so happy about it. He was perfect for her. Everything made sense.

"Okay, I think I have enough of you two, I need Bertholdt to stay there..."

Annie left Bertholdt side and went to stand next to Historia

"You two looked so adorable" Histoira said "and so in love"

Hearing this made Annie flushed even more, but she smile.

"I think-" she began

"Let's go" Reiner said "We only need the group picture. Come on. I'm hungry" he said laughing

Everyone got closer together while Mina's mother took the pictures they needed.  
They were all having a blast. It seemed as a dream, a dream that would have never become true to Annie if Bertholdt had not invited her to do the homework together that last week. She was so happy. She had found out so many things about herself, and had gotten happier.

When they were done they went ahead and went down to the mainland.  
Bertholdt stayed on the back and then grabbed Annies hand to stay, everyone was too involved in themselves to notice that those two love birds had stayed behind.  
Annie looked at their hands entagled, and then she looked away. It was a little too much for her feelings. She was so overwhelmed, she felt her heart began beating even more and more. She was so happy staying up there alone with Bertholdt. It was a dream come true.  
The sun was setting behind them.

"I am very glad you came" Bertholdt said in a lower voice looking at their hands together "You look so beautiful. Like a fairy."

Annie looked at him quietly  
Her world was being pulled towards his.  
Everything was so amazing.

"I... I am too" Annie replied quietly

Bertholdt smile, but he couldn't hold the tears.  
He had waited years for this to happen.

"Let me ask you something" Bertholdt said looking to the horizon "but this time properly"

Annie looked up to him.

"I love you Annie" Berthodlt said "I have loved you since you move with your dad... and I have only loved you... You are the only one and I love you... I... I..." He looked at her "I love you... please be with me. I will try my best... I-I-I-I... will try my best... t-t-to make you... happy, and.. and give you all my love."

Annie couldn't hold herself and pulled herself to him  
Bertholdt was speechless. He didn't know what to do

"You can hug me" she said quietly against his chest

Bertholdt was about to explode.  
This was too good to be true  
He embraced her and pulled her closer, while Annie sighed

"You know what I meant yesterday right?" she asked "I do... I do" she said quietly.

Berhtoldt couldn't believe his ears.  
After yeards of things going on this one side love.  
Everything was coming together.

"You are my fairy" Bertholdt said quietly

Annie felt her heart sink to her stomach.  
She didn't know what to say. She only nodded.  
They spent a moment like that.  
Bertholdt was so warm, he was just so amazing.  
She had fallen in love, and she was happy it was him.

"I don't want you to catch a cold or get sick tonight" Bertholdt said quietly "Let's get going... they will began to wonder where we are"

Bertholdt... he was... just Bertholdt.  
And that was the best thing.  
Annie smile and separated herself from him and walked on towards the exit.

"Come on then lets go" she said happily without looking at him

She had found happiness at his side, she had found herself. He had helped her so much. It was so amazing.  
She turned around

"I love you" she said looking at him

The winter breeze came by making her drapes go with them and her hair standing in the air.  
Bertholdt only looked at her.  
He was so lucky and felt the same way.

* * *

_**I hope you like it... It took me forever to get it just this way... I hope is good enough! Thannk you for reading!  
Thank you thank you thank you for waiting too.**_


	23. Chapter 23

Bertholdt couldn't stop looking at her; he went back to her almost running, Annie could only look at him.  
He grabbed her face in his big hands and without thinking he kissed her.  
Pressing his lips against hers.  
Bertholdt felt rushes throughout his body, but he didn't stop; his eyes were close and living the moment.  
He had done it.  
Annie was surprise to see him do that; her heart had stopped for a moment, she couldn't believe what was going on. All her body felt light, like a feather. The world had stopped for her, nothing was making sense anymore.  
She was seeing him, his eyes were closed while his big hands cupped her face. Her arms were by her side, she didn't know what to do.  
He let go and looked at her.  
They were both blushing, but Annie didn't say anything; she felt awkward.  
She ran away from him. Not because she didn't like it but because she was embarrassed, she didn't know how to react.  
It was her first kiss.

"_I'm sorry dad"_ she thought to herself

Bertholdt was left behind in the back. He wasn't feeling so great anymore… it seemed that everything he had worked for was not going to pay off that night.  
'_I messed up'_ he thought

* * *

Mina looked at Mikasa and then at Marco

"Where is Annie?" Mina said a little worried

"Well Bertholdt is not here either." Jean reply "They must be together"

"It is time to go" Eren said a little annoyed, "I'm starving."

Eren grabbed Mikasa and pulled her to him

"Don't leave me." He said rubbing his nose to her

Mikasa laughed for a little bit and smiled.  
Everyone else was just waiting, it was early, almost six.

"Let me take some of you in my car" Historia's mother said "and we'll get settle in my house"

"My mother and I will wait for Annie and Bertholdt" Mina said smiling, while looking to where they came from

Annie suddenly appeared, red as a tomato and Bertholdt followed behind.  
Without anything else, they left.

In their way to dinner she stayed quiet and away from Bertholdt, she didn't know how to react to it, she wanted to be with him but something inside of her said no.  
Things felt bad between them and anyone close to them.

When they arrived Historia's dad was waiting for them outside the house.  
The sun was gone, and the stars were starting to show. Around them the cool breeze came and greeted them.

Annie looked at Bertholdt and went try to go to him, but Historia stopped her and grabbed her hand

"Come on Annie! Let's have fun today!"

Annie smiled and went on

Bertholdt stayed behind with Reiner and Jean

"So what's wrong with you and Annie?" Jean asked "She's not acting the same… she's acting like she did before you started talking to her"

"I kissed her" Bertholdt said with a sad tone

Reiner looked at his best friend

"How? W-what? Are you serious?"

Bertholdt nodded.

"She told me she loved me, so I went for it… without thinking. I should have waited. I need to apologize"

Jean shook his head

"No you don't. If she were angry she would have smack you. I think she doesn't know how to react. Come on let us go and get full, so we can party after this"

Reiner smack Bertholdt's back and smile

"Come on"

They went inside, everyone else was ready to eat. Some put food in their plates, others sat down.  
It was a great experience, everyone looked happy.

The evening went by fast, before they knew it was time to go to the ball.

"Does anyone else want more food?" Historia's mother said

"No ma'am" Eren said touching his stomach

"We are full" Armin said smiling "The good was great, thank you very much"

"I'm glad you all like it! We spend a lot of time cooking it"

Annie walked out of the house  
She looked at her dress and then at the stars

"_I need to stop avoiding him"_ she thought to herself "_I'm so scared… maybe I need to ask Mina about it… she would know…"_

She turned around but she found herself in front of Bertholdt.  
Almost immediately she looked away avoiding him  
Bertholdt let go out a sigh

"I'm sorry" he said with a sad tone "I acted out of-"

"It was my fault" she said "I… I really—"

"Let's go!" Sasha said clapping her hand "I'm ready to go move my butt. Are you ready Jean?"

Jean laughed in the background

"Calm her down" Reiner said to Jean

"Let her be. She's happy. That's how I like my woman. Happy" He said smiling towards her, looking at her with the eyes of love

"Are you in love?" Ymir asked

"The same way Reiner and Historia are" he answered her

Ymir laughed for a moment

"You're an idiot. She loves food more than she'll every love you"

Sasha turned around to look at Ymir

"That's a lie" Sasha said getting close to Jean "I love Jean more than food… just a little more"

Annie smiled at them.  
Why couldn't she act the same way with Bertholdt?  
She wanted to show him her love towards him.  
She loved him so much, it was almost impossible for her to understand.

"Let's go then" Marco said.

They all walked towards the cars they had left in Historia's house.  
Annie got inside of Bertholdt's car and waited for him.  
They were going to the party, and the awkwardness was going to go away, for sure…  
Her dress was so big she could barely move.  
Bertholdt got into the car and turn it on. He didn't look at her or talk to her; the car went on, it was the first one to leave. The atmosphere was not the same as the one before the kiss.

"Can you stop the car?" Annie asked

Bertholdt nodded.  
What she was about to do, was not expected of a girl like her.

She felt the butterflies in her stomach, everything inside of her tingle… she was feeling light again, out of nothing.  
Bertholdt stayed quiet without looking at her, just looking ahead in the dark alley where they were parked.

Annie got out of the car. She looked towards the sky. It was time to let go.  
Let go of the memories that she was holding on… her father was gone, he wasn't going to come back, he wouldn't have gotten angry for that either. It was stupid of her to do all of that… she was just awkward. She needed to let go, but not forget.

"Bye" she said looking to the sky

Bertholdt had gotten out of the car to go check her.

"Annie?" he asked walking towards her

"Can you come here please?" she asked a little quiet

Bertholdt went to her a little skeptical

"I'm sorry" she said

Before he could said anything she pulled him towards her to kiss him.  
The heels and the tie were she pulled him from helped her.

Their lips met for a second time.  
Her hands went around his neck, she was so close to his body.  
Her stomach dropped but she continue to do it; Bertholdt grabbed her tiny waist with one hand and pulled her towards him a little more, the other hand hold her head.  
She was just pressing her lips against his, nothing more; but Bertholdt then open his mouth and liked her lips.  
This made her moan and feel like a rag doll.  
Bertholdt took in some breath and then sucked her bottom lip.  
This made Annie hug Bertholdt a little more until she couldn't anymore.  
She was feeling fire burning in her heart and then go all throughout her body, her moans coming out slowly but clearly.  
Bertholdt was feeling everything rise, he couldn't help it… his mind had only one thought in it

_"Love Annie forever"_

He just kept falling in love with her.  
This kiss was so amazing, everything felt so right.  
In the darkness all by themselves loving each other, no one interrupting.

Annie pulled out and grabbed his face on her tiny hands

"I love you so much" she said quietly "I'm sorry"

Bertholdt kissed her lips one more time

"I love you"

Annie looked down to the floor

"Look at me" Bertholdt said "Just look at me…"

They couldn't help it, they kept falling in love not wanting to let go.  
Bertholdt hugged and quietly whisper into her ear

"You're my life, I don't know what I would do without you… I want to treasure you forever… I will love you… love you forever. You're my new constellation. You existence is so crucial to me, do not leave me please"

Annie grabbed the collar of his suit and nodded

"I won't leave"


End file.
